


Glass

by Charlie_Michelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Michelle/pseuds/Charlie_Michelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See the problem with war is that people change." The blonde lifted the cigarette up to his lips, she watched his eyes though, always his eyes. "You can't find joy in a world at war Princess." She couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of her mouth; "I think I just did." AU. WWII. Events leading up to, including, and after Pearl Harbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May 15th, 1938

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! Kind of a different playing field here right!? Ok, so here's the deal; my Dramione alternate universe piece. I think it'll be good -don't hold me to that! However I'll be blunt, I don't know how long it'll be, and I can promise no set update time period. I'm shooting for once a week, maybe multiple chapters in a weekly update I'm not sure. So for those of you giving this a shot because I'm on your Author's Alerts; thank you!
> 
> For those who read all my work -you're my favorites, I have two Avegners one shot's pretty much done (by pretty much done I mean I'm on the last couple of pages. They should hopefully be up by the end of next week. I have a chapter fic for you all as well, I think you'll like it it's an alternate universe and takes place at an asylum during the fifties.
> 
> As usual my background on this story; first the title? I'm not sure if I'm feeling it. See I'm listening to movie scores while writing this -got my juice flowing you know?, but if I were to pick a song with words to listen to for this my first choice would be Glass by Thompson Square. It's very a good song talking about the fragile life we all live... but I may change the title. This fic is actually mostly inspired by my love on American history, the late 30's-50's is still my favorite time period to learn about, but I also love American Military History most especially the time periods of World War Two. There wasn't really any other fandom I could have chosen for this. As for the town, my uncle actually does own quite a bit of land in Norfolk, MA, which Needham just happens to be. It's a suburb -or as my Uncle calls it 'Sub-City' to Boston. It's beautiful there.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else.
> 
> Enjoy!

May 15th, 1938

Needham, Massachusetts

\---------------------------------------------------------------

She had long chestnut curls, when she was a child they were nearly impossible to manage. Her teeth -which were once too big for her mouth, had a glossy white shine to them. Her eyes a chocolate brown held both intelligence and the charming look many women of that time needed. She had on a black knee knee length skirt it was high and cinched on her thin waist and a button up white blouse. The blouse was long sleeved, cuffed at her wrists, and the top three buttons were left undone to give her a dramatic -slightly inappropriate, neck line. She never wore much on her face, some red lipstick, mascara, and hints of pink blush high on her cheek bones to cover the freckles she's earned as a child.

At this particular point in time she was at a tender age of eighteen. She still lived her family's estate which was located farther out of Needham than in, she grew up the only girl in the family. She grew up barefoot in the woods and cricks, she spent her days on the hill just beyond her front porch. She spent her afternoons on the dock two miles north from her house reading. Her evenings spent helping her mother in their kitchen while she listened to her grandmother rattle off tales of the old country. She went to church in her finest every Sunday where she met two boys her age, at that point in time she spent more time with them in the woods playing make believe then she did anything else -except when it came to reading and Mom-mom's stories.

When she was ten years old her grandmother passed away. It was a long death, painful too or so said her mother and father. They buried her in the churches cemetery, she was a popular old woman who shared recipes, healing remedies, and her personally spark notes on life's grand book. Her older brother Samuel hadn't cried, he held her hand while she did though and for that she was eternally grateful and silently promised herself that she would give him pardons for any mean thing he's done to her over the years. After that the young girls life seemed to take a change.

This young charming girl, so full of life and knowledge and seemed to pull back. Her excellent grades had fallen, her attention span far more spread out, and her imagination had taken a turn for the worst. Her friends had noticed -being ten themselves they couldn't do much other than help keep her mind on other things. Her brother Samuel had let her tag along on some of the more 'big kid' adventures that he told her she couldn't have. Yet she sat, in this funk, for almost a year. She could recall the moment her life started again, her aunt had come to visit from her home over in London -what a glorious life she lived!

It was settled, the little girl was sent to live with her charming aunt and attend a school in London. She excelled in her classes, became top of her class! She learned all there was to learn when it came to being a lady -etiquette, charm, the things suitable men looked at when looking for a suitable wife. She spent eight long years in London, a rare visit by her two friends when she was sixteen, courtesy of her uncle.

Suddenly brought back to the present but a familiar voice; "I'm telling you Harry the army is the way to go!"

She looked up at the two boys; the shaggy dark brown hair never slicked back was one of the first things she recognized, of course his glasses as well. Then she noticed his companion, the unruly red hair, hand me down clothing, and freckly blotchy skin. She was so transfixed in the changes they had undergone that she didn't move out of their way when they went walking by her.

Their shoulders bumped, hers and red heads and he barely turned around to apologize. "Is that any way to apologize to a lady Ronald?"

He stopped short and turned around quickly, he grabbed Harry as he did so. "I'll be damned!" he exclaimed excitedly as he ran towards her and twirled her around. "It's been ages 'Mione!"

She laughed as he placed her heels back on the ground as she accepted the warm hug Harry had to offer her. "I decided it was high time for me to be back home! My goodness, look at you two... you've grown up!"

The boys cheeks reddened; "Not nearly as much as you Hermione. When did you arrive back?"

"Yesterday evening my father picked me up from port. I would have found you boys last night but my mother insisted I give myself a chance to rest." She didn't acknowledge the compliment, for ladies never did, but she did laugh lightly. "I did however run into Fred and George before you two."

"Figures." Ron grumbled out; "They haven't changed at all."

"Oh I've noticed, except their hair is shorter... I would imagine your mother is rather pleased with that." Ron shrugged with indifference, he wasn't one to pay attention to his mothers wants when it came to her sons looks. "I think I should see your mother, gosh it's been almost eight and a half years!"

"I'm sure Molly would love that." Harry said as he offered her his arm. She took it and looped her other one for Ron to take. Which he did in a clumsy flustered sort of way that had her laughing again.

They walked along the busy street towards the small neighborhood. She took in the sight and smell of everything, she had missed her home. She had missed her friends, but she thought she may have missed the easiness of her home the most. Her thoughts stopped suddenly when they walked into an average sized house; the heavy wooden door left open with a screen door protecting the entrance way. "Mom! I have someone who wants to talk to you!"

"Ronald." Hermione scolded as he shouted for his mother. She stepped into the hose, to her left was the family sitting room, her right the dining room, straight ahead the stairs and just beyond the stairs was the kitchen and a back door that again had a screen door to protect its entrance.

"Mom went to visit Minerva Ron." A soft feminine voice said from the top of the stairs. A beautiful red headed girl stepped down a few more. Her long light red hair -bleached by hours in the sun, was down and framed her face perfectly. The freckles across the bridge of her nose impossibly visible and her green eyes vibrant and full of laughter with a smile to go along with it all made it to the bottom of the steps before she stopped and took in what she saw.

"Ginny." Hermione nodded to her and bit her lip as she broke out into a smile. Her friend recognized her immediately and practically tackled the poor girl into a hug, all the while squealing.

"My gosh Hermione look at you!" Ginny pulled back from the young woman and took in her appearance. She seemed older, calmer than the girl she knew when she was merely a child. "You don't look like the toothy know it all girl that you were when I first met you."

"Do I detect a hint of sadness at that?" Hermione said with a laugh, just moments before Ginny dragged her into the family room to sit and catch up.

For what seemed like hours the two girls sat on the sofa together, mindless chit chat and petty gossip. The boys in turn broke out a game of chess, the conversation clearly wasn't ending any time soon. That was how Molly Weasley found the four teens when she walked through the door. She stopped and cooed silently to herself at the pretty picture they made, until she noticed the other girl.

"Oh Mom! Good you're home, there's someone here for you." Ginny made a motion with her hands and arms, show casing Hermione off.

"Ginny, please." Hermione said with a laugh as she shoved her friends hands away and made her way over to the older woman. She was plump, laugh lines on her face, clear hazel eyes, her read hair had turned a softer tone.

"Good heavens." Molly whispered out as she watched Hermione come closer. When she was close enough she pulled her in for an almost violent hug. "My dear child! When did you get back, look at you, oh my -Ronald Weasley why didn't you tell me Hermione was back?"

"Oh don't blame him Mrs. Weasley, I ran into them earlier today." Molly patted her cheek affectionately.

"Of course dear. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to Mrs. Weasley." She smiled softly as the older woman began fussing about. It was good to be home, she thought as another smile graced her lips.

The dinner, as always, was filling and beyond satisfactory. As per usual Molly Weasley cooked enough to feed ten people. Hermione sat in what used to be Percy's seat, she found out through idle dinner conversation that he was off studying at a university to get his law degree. Arthur Weasley went into detail about his job working for the governors office, a fine job indeed Hermione went on to compliment and inquire more about it. She also found out that Charlie and Bill were both living out west, one in California it appeared working on some animal reserve and one closer to the city Las Vegas as a police officer.

Of course the meal wasn't complete without the twins antics; Fred and George -mentioned earlier, had indeed not changed at all. Although both mature and both close to nineteen years old now had looked into opening their own shop. Something in town, something fun, to that Hermione wished them luck and offered any help that she could. It was a pleasant meal, a good homey meal.

When the dishes were washed, by the help of Ginny and Hermione, it was closer to sunset in the small city Needham. "I better be getting home."

"One of the boys will walk you." Arthur said from his seat in the family room. She would have tried to decline his offer -but that would have been seen as an insult and she was a polite lady.

"I'll go!" Harry announced as he bounced up. Hermione smiled politely and nodded while she thanked her hosts again and bid everyone a safe night.

The walk peaceful and quiet while the bugs chirped and the sun turned into a darker blue. Hermione hummed a soft tune as they walked passed the horse farm one mile away from her house, they were near her property now. She was safe to act out, dance around, throw her shoes off because the elderly couple who owned the property had hardly a care in the world for the young Granger girl.

When her house was in sight she turned towards Harry and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "Thank you for walking me home."

"No problem Hermione." He said as he scratched the back of his head, "it's good to have you back..."

"It's good to be back." She said firmly as she squeezed his hands. "Do you want Samuel to walk the rest of the way to your parents house?"

"No that's alright, I live with my uncle now." She looked at him in question. "My parents died in an accident about three years ago."

"Oh my..." she pressed a hand to her lips in surprise. "Harry I'm so-"

"You didn't know, it's alright. I live with my Uncle Sirius right now." He let out a bark of laughter; "He's kind of insane."

With another farewell the young man was off, towards the direction they came, she began to wonder where his uncle lived. She let it go however because a proper lady never pried, she didn't need to stick her nose into his business it was his for a suitable reason.


	2. 1938

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter Two! Two in a row! Go me. Oh and I have the third started; however at 2:05 in the morning after just being bed ridden and sick for the last few days I think I'm going to tap out after this post. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else.
> 
> Enjoy!

May 15th, 1938

Needham, Massachusetts

\---------------------------------------------------

"Army?" Hermione sat at the dining room table with her parents and her brother Samuel. The tension was thick enough for an outsider to feel, but at the moment Hermione was a little more concerned with the single sentence her brother Samuel had announced so nonchalantly.

"I've already made my decision Mother." He so easily scooped another spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth as he smirked. Hermione hadn't said much; she already knew of Samuel's decision. She wasn't pleased but she held her tongue.

"I don't like the decision Sam." Their mother snipped out. "I don't like it at all."

"Well it's a little late for that, Mother I'm almost twenty one years old. You can't expect me to waste away in this town." Again his easy attitude about the whole thing, Hermione silently scolded him for his attitude.

"You could go to school in the city." Their father threw in, in between bites of his meat of course. "I'm sure I can get you in there."

"There see? No need to run off and join the army." This time though Hermione was forced to acknowledge the clatter of Samuel's silverware hitting his plate.

He had pushed himself up from his place and had already started to leave the table; "The decision has already been made Mother. With or without your blessing." without another word he stormed out of the room and out the front porch door.

"He has a hot head Jane, you know this." Hermione watched as her father patted her mothers hand. "Now, Hermione."

"Yes Dad?" Hermioine's attention being solely on her father now.

"How's Ronald doing?" And so the conversation went. While Samuel was off -Lord only knew where, her parents and her spent the remaining part of the meal discussing her newly found relationship with the red head.

That had happened a few months after Hermione returned home. Not that she really minded, she allays found his clumsiness charming, his boyish demeanor oddly safe. It all started with a late night ice cream cone, Harry had walked Ginny home after she had gotten a bad sunburn from the pond near Hermione's house. It hadn't been terribly late so Ron and Hermione decided to walk around town, get the buzz of July fourth into their systems. They bumped shoulders as they walked, she would send him small smiles along the way. Her red lip stick was gone but she kept putting on blush and mascara.

She remembered that he bought her strawberry ice cream cone, that she had waited for him on the bench just near the baseball park. They shared a smile and small conversation, and at some point they moved impossibly closer to each other. The ice cream had long gone been devoured, but they still sat on the bench with her head on his shoulder. She told him about her times in London, the times she truly wished she was home rather than with her Aunt and Uncle. He told her about the changes that went about town, the people who had moved in, the small winter fling he had with an old class mate of theirs; Lavender Brown. Rumor had it that her and her family moved to Virginia, didn't matter much to Hermione though.

Somehow during the small talk their hands intertwined. She rather liked the small bit of contact between them, it wasn't crossing any line, and it was certainly innocent enough. When the streets grew close to silent the two made their way back towards Hermione's house. Their fingers stayed laced together, their conversation stayed light and innocent, but when they got to the door and said good-bye she had a moment of bravery and pressed a small kiss to the corner of his lips. As she stepped away and went towards her door she felt his hand on her wrist, a gentle tug, before his lips completely encased hers.

It was her first real kiss, it was delightful, and most importantly it was with him. Of course after that night there were many more kisses, at the end of August she introduced him to her father as her boyfriend. Her mother was excited, giddy almost, as Molly Weasley had been also, but her father was more strict. When he found out this relationship he demanded times for Hermione's presence at home, rules that Ron could not (would not) break. Hermione's father may have struck the fear of God into the boy but her brother Samuel, that was another story all together.

"You're being ridiculous Sam." Hermione said one night out on the hill with her big brother.

"I'm being serious. He lays a hand on you in anyway that I don't like and I'm making it known." It was the middle of September and the two quite honestly hadn't laid like this in the middle of the night since they were children.

"You've known Ron almost my whole life." She rolled onto her side and rested her head onto her hand. "I appreciate your concern but Ron's a perfect gentleman."

Sam merely snorted; "No boy at eighteen is a perfect gentleman. I should know."

Hermione let out a bark of laughter before she rolled to her back once again, she was closer to her brother this time. "Do you think what they say is true? That Germany will start a war..."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Sam smirked slightly; "Doesn't matter, I intend to join the army by next December regardless."

"Mother will have a conniption."

"I suppose." He sat up and rested his arms on his knees. "When I leave I want to leave knowing you'll be taken care of."

She sat up more on her side and rested her weight on her arms. "Sam that isn't for at least another year."

"Doesn't matter, you're my baby sister." He looked into her eyes. "When I leave I want to make sure you're ok... even if its with Ron."

She smiled at him, a full radiant smile that was all teeth; "I love you Sam, even if you're an ass some times."

His head jerked up a little as he laughed; "That sort of language ain't proper for a lady."

They laughed and talked about the future for hours, when she finally fell asleep he carried her back in and up to her room. As he tucked her in he kissed her forehead, "I love you too Mione."

That was nearly a year ago, she mused softly. She had tuned out what her father had said but was brought back to the present when she heard a racket come from out front. "Would you mind if I excused myself?"

"Of course not dear." Her mother said with a tight smile. Hermione nodded and pushed herself out from the table. She made her way out onto the porch and took in the situation she found her brother and the Weasley twins had gotten themselves into.

"What are you three doing?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Hello there Mione!" George greeted happily as he bowed slightly. Fred had done the same, it was a never ending shock at having the twins do the same or say the same thing.

"Boys... What are you doing?" The sky had gotten dark but she could still make out the form of the three men standing in what appeared to be work out clothes.

"Well we've got to get ready." Fred replied while he stretched his arm.

"For what?" She asked truly intrigued, this was the first time she'd seen her brother do anything other than write.

"Basic training ain't goin' to be easy y'know!" George said as he rolled his shoulders in a different stretch.

"Go back inside Hermione." Sam said as he worked out a leg muscle.

She complied with laughter, when she walked inside her mother and father both asked her what was so funny; "it was nothing." she replied with a happy sigh.

For weeks after that night things had been almost peaceful at the Granger household. Talk of joining the Army had stopped, talk of impending war in Europe however did not. Although Hermione liked to tune out the talk of war she still regarded it with fact and fact was that Germany was hostile. She found herself one night sitting in the Weasley home, she watched Harry and Ron play chess and listened to Arthur brag about his boys learning to be men. Arthur had been in the Great War, until he injured his leg and was sent home to his wonderful woman who waited for him.

"I tell you those boys will grow up and be men by the end of it all!" The round Weasley father barked out.

"Right while they run off and fight in a war that doesn't need them fighting in." Molly quipped while she continued to knit a sweater, or scarf. Never really mattered what she was making, simply mattered who was getting it.

"Well everybody needs a war now and then! Good for the population, the economy... all that wonderful stuff." Arthur threw back but winked as he watched Molly get flustered. "Chances are they'll never leave American soil."

"Hopefully." Ron let slide out as he moved a chess piece; "check."

"What do you mean Ron?" Ginny asked with a confused look on her face.

"I mean the hope is they stay on American soil." Ron was only half interested in the conversation; "I'd rather not have to look after their store forever you know."

"Ron the only reason we're looking after their store is because we're going to the local school." Harry said as he moved his piece; "check mate."

The conversation was dropped however when Molly got up and left the room, not long after Arthur followed her out. You could hear the hushed tones as they talked quietly. "I better be getting home."

"I'll walk you." Ron said as he stood up as well.

The walk was silent, no hand holding, no playful banter. There was something that nagged at Hermione, something that she couldn't quite place. Of course when Ron had asked her about it she merely smiled and said nothing to worry about. Ron never pressed the issue. When they arrived to her house shouting could be heard.

"Everything alright in there?" Ron asked but Hermione never answered him merely ran in.

"... How could you do this!? You stupid boy!" Hermione walked in on her mother yelling at her brother with a rage she'd never seen before.

"Mother..." Hermione said as she walked in. Her mother was waving a piece of paper around blindly and almost hit Hermione square in the jaw. "Mother stop!"

"Stay out of this young lady." Jane Grange said with a pointed finger.

"She shouldn't have to stay out of this Mother! She's an adult now and so am I." Hermione sent a begging look to her brother. "I leave in three days. You'll either be there or you won't."

As he went to walk passed the women Hermione grabbed his hand; "Sam wait!"

He yanked his hand out from hers and shoved passed Ron. Hermione clenched her fists at her sides as tears gathered in her eyes; "How could you do this!?"

"You will watch your tongue." Jane said as she made her way out of the front room.

"I will not!" Hermione yelled, a tear or two had escaped; "You should be proud! Mom-mom would have..." Her mother never responded she simply walked out of the room. Hermione didn't hear Ron as he asked if she was alright, in fact she couldn't hear much of anything.

Three days later she found her self walking along the railway tracks of the train station. She was in a pencil skirt dress, with black heels. Her hair she put at a low resting bun with a few tendrils dropping to frame her face, she had on her red lipstick, her blush, and mascara. Her heels announced her presence as she cam upon the Weasley family and Sam.

She wasted no time as she approached her brother and threw her arms around his waist. She felt his squeeze and was comforted by his arms. "Be safe?"

"Always." He said into her hair as he kissed her head; "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Sam." She said with a small tight smile, tears had gathered in her eyes but she'd be damned if she let them fall in front of him. She turned the twins and gathered them in a quick hug. "You two had better watch yourselves."

"Of course!" They sang out at the same time. Ginny was curled up into Molly's side as Arthur pulled the three boys -soon to be men, aside and gave them words of advice. Ron had been just kind of there, he had emotion in his eye but he wasn't one to simply share it. Hermione gripped his hand and sent him a watery smile.

They watched the train leave. They stood there until the train was no longer in sight. The group shuffled out back towards the family car, Ron would walk Hermione home. Half way to her house she stopped. "Mione?"

"I've made a decision Ronald." She bit her lip as he motioned for her to continue. "I'm going to be a nurse for the US. Navy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How'd you guys like it? I know it's a little short for me too but the first three chapters are simply to answer future questions. I threw in some Ron and Hermione action, but we all know Draco and Hermione is where it's at! Again, I know there are mistakes but like I said it's two in the morning and I wrote this segment while talking to my best friend -he's stationed in Alaska... you feel me?, and doing con-ed for my EMT cert (while looking up CPR classes that don't cost me like $60).
> 
> I don't expect much love for the first three chapters, to make up for it I'm taking reviews poll (if I get any... hint hint): Draco Malfoy is the man on base that every girl wants. He's classy but not in a feminine way, he knows how to do hard work and he has that sense of mystery and edge. The only real thing we know about him is that he's from *San Franciso or Chicago*.
> 
> Get at it.
> 
> Thanks guys!


	3. May 30th, 1940

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter three, I'm on a roll! At the end is some important World War Two information for you... unless you don't care much for the actual historical correctness? Anyway! Chapter four is the first meeting between the suave and money oriented Draco Malfoy! Who's excited? On that note the poll is still up but unfortunately I'd have to say you'd need to visit my tumblr to actually leave a vote because I'm in the process of writing Chapter Four now... So tell me: Chicago or San Francisco!
> 
> You can find the poll at: .com or by leaving a simple review. Your opinion matters guys, and it means a lot that you're willing to try this sort of fic out -I wanna' make it great for you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else.
> 
> Enjoy!

May 30th, 1940  
Naval Station Great Lakes, Lake County, Illinois

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Her solid white heels made an echo through the halls, her starch white uniform uncomfortable and scratchy against her skin irritated her as she moved through the hallways of the Naval Station for the US. Navy. Her long chestnut curls had been pinned strategically in a low bun, it looked like a mess with loose tendrils flying around as she moved quickly through the halls. She had been running late that morning and forgot her make up entirely, although working in a hospital full of young new recruits meant that make up didn't make a difference.

She had been at this base hospital for almost three months now, she had finished all of her required training almost six months ago. Hermione Granger had done what she had talked so little about, rather than going through the Navy she went into through the Army Nurse Corps -as many young women did at that time. When she had enlisted her self to help there were only a little over nine hundred women working as nurses, with the start of the strategic air bombings in Germany and England many more women were required not just in the medical filed but in the factories as well.

When she arrived to the office she was looking for she knocked politely. "Come in."

She opened the door and stepped in as quietly and quickly as possible with her back inches from the door she threw a salute up to Colonel Moodey. "At ease."

"You requested my presence sir." Hermione said as she walked closer to the seats, of which the colonel ushered her too. "Is everything alright?"

He looked grim, apprehensive, and almost as if he was full of regret; "I'm sure you've heard of the strategic bombing we've set up in England."

"Yes sir." She hadn't mentioned her brother was a tail gunner over in England, although she knew she hadn't no need. Despite her quick and sturdy response Colnel Moodey went into detail regardless.

It was well known that in 1939 Germany had invaded Poland and using the Luftwaffe -German air forces, they began to not just eliminate strategic objectives such as factories but civilian populations and cities. France and the United Kingdom declared war on Germany rightfully so after the events that took place in Poland and U.K's Royal Air Force began attacking German warships along the coast of the North Sea. The war continued on, as did the bombings, military and industrial installations were targets however that didn't stop cities or civilian populated areas from becoming targets as well, it was a tactic known as Psychological Warfare -a means to break the enemies will to fight.

As 1940 reared in Germany was using this tactic in its 'Blitz' against Britain. In result the British have been less restrictive in their retaliations against the Luftwaffe, increasing their attacks on industrial areas before eventually Britain themselves targeting the civilian areas. The United States had been remaining neutral, although Hermione truly doubted how neutral they could be.

"... I'm very sorry Granger." She was handed a letter, rather former, which had brought her back to the present.

She clutched the letter before she opened it:

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,  
It is with the deep regret that we are to inform you of your sons peril. On the 15th of May, flying with the Royal Air Force out of London in an aerial attack against the German powers your son and the sons of seven others were lost in the air. He had died quickly and painlessly and his sacrifice shall be remembered and eternally appreciated; he died for his country and you should feel honored to have a son who served so diligently.   
Sincerely,   
Captain John Anderson, RAF"

She looked back up at the older man who sat behind the desk with his lips drawn tight together. She clenched the paper in her hands and swallowed thickly; "Thank you sir..."

"Yes well, if your brother was anything like you Granger he's a man we'll certainly miss." He pulled paperwork on to his desk, "I can dismiss you for the remainder of the day."

"That won't be necessary Sir." Hermione addressed politely as she stood up and saluted him once again, he stood and saluted back -insisted that it would be no trouble to dismiss her from her duties before she took her leave.

She had walked back through the halls the letter still gripped in her hands. She didn't stop until she made it back to the hospital on base, she ignored the greetings she received from the men she's work with and even some of the women leaving their shift. She made it into the hospital but walked passed everyone in question. She sought out what she had been doing before she was called to see Moodey, she was organizing and taking inventory of the supply closet on the second floor. When she got there she simply closed the door but once the door was closed she sank.

Samuel dead? Samuel her older brother simply dead and gone just like that, in an air raid -in a conflict that America swore they had no part in! It was outrageous, preposterous even... and yet she held the letter in her hand as proof. She found it difficult to breathe, her hands would stop shaking and before she could control herself she was sobbing. She assumed one of the other nurses heard her, she felt herself being moved from the door and suddenly another presence was there. She was a young nurse, pretty and blonde. She was pale, as was expected growing up in Kellogg Idaho, she had long blonde curls that she softened contained in a French braid or a tight sock bun.

Her and Hermione were roommates for their first four months of training, Hermione rather liked her. Her name was Luna Lovegood, she had a whimsical airy demeanor but knew more than enough to make her component to work with. Her eyes were a silver grey to them, they were clear and Hermione often thought that maybe innocent Luna had seen more in her life than she should have. She remembered what some of the other nurses had called Luna when Hermione did arrive -Looney Luna, for apparently she was always on a rant or rave about something that just didn't make sense.

Of course when Hermione met her she couldn't understand what the other women meant, until Luna had started naming different chemicals that could cause spontaneous combustion in the human body. A few weeks later Hermione would find out that Luna's parents were researchers, more so her father than her mother of course. A few months after living with Luna she found out that Luna's mother had died in a terrible, terrible accident -right in front of the young girl barely old enough to pass as a child.

The two formed a strong friendship; Luna didn't mind Hermione's know it all attitude or her bossiness in fact she rather respected that Hermione told people when they were in the wrong. She admired Hermione for her ability to push popularity aside as she, almost always, calmly corrected another nurse or sometimes even a doctor. Luna didn't mind Hermione's silence either, she liked it for it gave her time to think and process the days events at night. Luna was never one for idle chatter or gossip neither was Hermione, she often noticed that the brown haired beauty never left the house without another book -something she'd respect her for later down the line.

Luna didn't mind Hermione nor Hermione Luna, see Hermione had a sort of jealous twinge towards the blonde. She seemed so carried away by the sheer innocence of everything which included the young soldiers that they saw day to day that would make passes at her. Hermione respected that Luna simply took the compliment and returned it with a smile -most of the women found a decent amount of their time flirting back and planning dates. Hermione found Luna's company to be relaxing and entertaining, when one of them had a horrific day the other seemed to pick up on it and make the other feel better. Hermione assumed this was what the blonde had attempted when she slid into the supply closet.

"Goodness Hermione are you alright?" The airy voice that had become familiar to Hermione filled the small space.

Hermione couldn't answer right away just sniffled some more before she wiped ferociously at her face. "Just some sad news is all..." she rubbed a hand across her forehead as she felt Luna's on her shoulder.

There was a pregnant pause; "What happened?"

"My brother is dead..." It was not a quick response, rather both women sat in the closet for a few more moments before Hermione responded and when she did it had not been what Luna had expected. "His plane was shot down during a bomb run somewhere between Germany and England."

"Good God..." Luna sat completely on her bum with a hand over her mouth. "Are they sure?"

Hermione shrugged and looked up at her friend; "How unsure would they be? We've already lost hundreds of other men over there... the simple chances of Sam making it back unscathed? It was unrealistic and an act of heroism on his part."

Luna waited until Hermione had looked down before she spoke. "You don't mean that Mione... he died for what he believed was right."

Hermione let out a short laugh as she pushed herself up. Once the dust was brushed off of her uniform she extended her hand for Luna to pull herself up. "I suppose you're right. I'll be fine Luna, I promise but I need to get this closet done before Lt. Le'Strange starts her shift."

"Bella is harmless, all bark." Luna said as she made her way towards the door; "She'd understand if you didn't get it done...she won't take away your rank and promotion if you don't inventory a supply closet."

Although rational Hermione knew her friend was correct it wouldn't do her any good to simply leave early and mope around the nurses quarters. She needed to apply her mind to something, a distraction until she had to face the letter in her pocket. She needed work and something to do until she could figure out how to write her parents... god lord she'd forgotten her parents!

"You know me Luna, I won't leave until my job is done regardless." Luna nodded weakly before she left the closet. Hermione knew she left the door open intentionally and maybe it was a good thing, the other women didn't need to know what had Hermione Granger -know it all, bookworm, prudish Granger, upset and frazzled.

On a normal day the closet would have taken her little over an hour to do thoroughly, today however it had taken her almost three. She would let her mind simply wander and she'd have to retrace her steps and have to go over certain things again. She had to snap out of her thoughts three times and scold herself for being so carefree, but when the job was done it was still done with far more detail than most of the other nurses would have done. She exited the closet and did her final rounds on her patients, she checked on the young sailor with a stomach bug and the young soldier who had broken his arm while he attempted to show off to a group of new nurses.

"Always a pleasure to see you Ma'am!" Frank Bryce was the incredibly cocky and savvy soldier with the broken arm. Hermione had given him his release papers promptly after he made that statement and smirked a little at his attempt to smooth over his pick up line.

"Once all that information is filled just drop it off at the main desk and you're free to go." She made her way out of the room before he could attempt to pick her up once more. It was sometimes exhausting and today she simply didn't have the energy to tolerate it. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized that she had bumped shoulders with none other than Bella Le'Strange.

"Please Granger, watch where you're going." Hermione apologized before she attempted to walk away. Bell Le'Strange -although harmless, was a cruel woman when it came to verbal insults. She would never lay a hand on one of her women but she had been known to put many in their place.

She was tall and sort of lanky, Hermione thought she wore far too much lipstick and not enough blush, she even lined the top part of her eye lid with heavy black eye liner. Her hair was curly and shoulder length, pinned back around her face but nothing else could really be done with it but it was a dark off set brown color. She was pretty, Hermione mused, she wasn't stunning or incredibly sexy simply pretty.

"What's the matter with you Granger? Feeling alright sweetheart?" She let her thick southern drawl escape as she asked the shaken Hermione who in return simply nodded. "Well go on home, get some rest."

"Thank you Ma'am." Bella watched the girl leave the hallway, she mused silently in her head over things that could bother her top nurse. "If you're trying to brush passed me and sneak a pinch at my rear end you've better prepared to face the consequences soldier."

The head nurse turned around to see the petite soldier as he grinned sheepishly; "My apologies Ma'am."

"Over looked, give me your release papers and get out of my hospital." With the papers now in her hands the young man scurried away. "Hm... the Army will let anyone in these days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Threw in some mild humor, I chuckled. I know I did some whacky things with Bellatrix but I mean at no point in this story is Hermione going to be captured by the Nazi's and have 'Ally' or 'American' or 'Hitler Hater' carved into her arm. That's just bull shit... but if the readers want a 'Blooper' chapter at the end I can make a completely crazy nothing but nonsense chapter at the end with a bunch of ridiculous silly notions -if you guys give me the ideas.
> 
> AND NOW TIME FOR WORLD WAR TWO HISTORY CORRECTED:
> 
> Although stated earlier on in the chapter America wasn't involved in the Strategic Air Raids until 1942. The first American plane to fly the English Channel in a raid was the B-17 otherwise known as the 'Flying Fortress'. These planes were actually beautifully constructed and massive, they required a crew of ten -Pilot, Co-Pilot, Two Waist Gunners, Tail Gunner, Ball Turret Gunner, Navigator, Radio Man, and Bombardier, and Medical Officer. America would be involved in over a hundred different raids against Axis powers, most crews didn't make it back as a whole or even at all. Fun fact: the first B-17 crew to make it through 25 consecutive missions with its original crew was called the Memphis Belle and there is a great movie based on it -very Hollywood but very good. All together by the end of the European Theater over 160,000 American Men lost their lives, 60, 595 British Civilians lost their lives, and 67,078 French civilians.
> 
> Review!


	4. June 30th, 1940

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As I was finalizing this chapter my power went out... sign that I'm not posting a secondary chapter tonight. Sorry -in other news! Hey guys, so I made the decision and our dear Draco is from... well you're gonna' find out in this chapter anyway! Hah! Alright so, I'm going to apologize to you guys for not having this up last night, I've been sick this entire passed week and I was doing much better Wednesday and Thursday then some time Thursday night I just felt so fatigued and just barely got through chapter three. For those reading this from tumblr -how'd you like the sneak peak? I changed some things around.
> 
> Just a reminder! I have a fun little history blurb at the end to correct the historical mistakes or changes I have to make for this story... and maybe because I just really love history...
> 
> I'm almost done I promise: I had this chapter really well edited (spelling wise...) and then my internet connection dropped... power is back so I went to save and I forgot that I have a crappy internet provider and when I refreshed (luckily all changes were saved) I noticed one funky thing -I fixed it BUT I'm not going through the whole thing again... I'm lazy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else.
> 
> Enjoy!

June 30th, 1940  
Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Hermione look at this place!" Hermione stood next to her friend against the railing of the ship that was bringing them into port. "It's marvelous."

Hermione took in the view, crisp salt air, radiating sun, a desirable and tolerable heat. She even smiled a little as she agreed with Luna about their luck of the draw. While some women were sent to New York or Fort Lauderdale Luna, Hermione, and a few other of the women from Illinois were relocated to Hawaii. Pearl Harbor was magnificent! While Luna gushed Hermione had really taken in her setting.

There was a carefree air to this base, the men were lounging and relaxing along their ships. Families along the shoreline told Hermione she would be seeing more tourists than actual sick personnel, but what caught her attention was the way Luna bounced around. She had left her blonde locks down merely pinned up the sides so no hair got in her face and Hermione had to admit she looked rather charming in her floral short sleeve dress. Luna wasn't one for make up, the mascara was enough to accent her beautiful eyes. Hermione then looked down at her appearance, short sleeve dark blue blouse with a white knee length skirt and her signature black heels. She had opted to leave her dark hair down but after the wind practically destroyed that she used a spare rubber band to set her hair into a pony tail, her usual make up on her face.

When they pulled up to the dock they saw two young men in uniform standing there. "I must say the men here are much more appealing then the men in Philadelphia." Hermione looked over at the one nurse who had spent most of the trip gushing over the men, her name was Katie Bell.

"Excuse me Miss. Bell but I do believe we're here to do a job." The dark haired beauty looked up at Hermione. "Not fall into bed with the men of the base."

"Of course Lt. Granger." Katie had mumbled out an apology as a blush formed on her cheeks. The women who hadn't come from Illinois had known little about their new lieutenant, just that she was stickler for the rules and was praised in many different hospitals for knowing her job. Hermione Granger was not known for having fun though and to some of the women who didn't know her that seemed like making this new assignment almost tedious.

The women filed off the boat and approached the men; "I'm looking for Lt. Granger." Upon closer inspection Hermione could see that the young man that spoke her name was in the Army with no rank, he had slicked back brown hair and scattered freckles along his face.

"Right here Private..." she waited for him to give his name -Longbottom; "Private Longbottom." She stuck her hand out to shake and was greeted with a hesitant grip. He was wearing his duty uniform, not the formal one that one wears for events or important dates but the olive green pants with a white tee shirt tucked in and a belt around the waist, pant legs tucked into black polished boots, and dog tag chain tucked in.

"Dr. Snape would like to show you your post and such." He mumbled out sheepishly, Hermione always appreciated a young face with a shy attitude, a pleasant change from some of the men she's dealt with.

She looked towards the man who had stood beside Longbottom, blonde hair slicked back, distinct and sharp grey eyes, pale complexion but not in an unhealthy way. He had a smirk on his face and appeared to be physically well -Hermione already decided he seemed pompous and the moment he opened his mouth she knew she made a good decision.

"I knew there was a reason I tagged along Longbottom." the man stuck out his hand; "Draco Malfoy, Flying Sergeant."

She shook his hand, because it was polite, and she denied that she felt the calloused and she would deny she felt anything else with it. "Pleasure, will your presence be required Sir

He shrugged easily, he was dressed the same as Longbottom except with an olive button up shirt, unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his dog tags hanging loose. "If I answered yes Lieutenant?"

She raised an eyebrow at him; "Then I'd say let's get on our way -I'd like to get settled in before my shift tomorrow morning."

She picked her suitcase up again and ushered for Longbottom to lead the way, it was clear to her that Staff Sergeant Malfoy was not required to do much of anything, she wondered if he was really a captain and yet when he laughed and followed she couldn't help but turn around and face him. "Is there something amusing Sir?"

He shrugged and looked around before he looked at her again; "You know you're in Hawaii right?"

"I'm aware, I've studied the base map extensively when I was given my orders." He laughed at her again, she felt her anger begin to rise.

"Darlin', we're in Hawaii... the war is a million miles away." His words hurt, of course she couldn't really blame that on him he would never know just how close the war had hit. "Have some fun."

Instead of retaliating she turned and continued walking, to keep from getting caught in another conversation with him she started a conversation with Longbottom. She learned his first name was Neville, that he lived his whole life with his grandmother -something Hermione felt was a little too personal to share with a stranger but was humbled when he did share it with her. She discovered that his shy greeting was simply in the moment, he was a charming man. He wanted to be a teacher when he was done with the army, she would bet he'd be an excellent teacher.

She had talked and looked around as they walked, everything was casual. It was almost a vacation spot rather than a naval base and the setting had Hermione on an edge that she imagined she would never get off of. She didn't pay attention to what Staff Sergeant Fun and Games had said to Neville or the conversation they were having. It wasn't her place. Instead she gathered her surroundings, for the third time she mentally scolded.

When they had reached the hospital Hermione had already noted the three different ways that the map had shown her, she knew all entrances to the hospital without a tour. When the three of them entered she saw how utterly easy going it was; "Told you so."

She glared at him, didn't bother with a retaliation. She wouldn't have had the chance for he excused himself to find Dr. Snape. Hermione watched him go and squished any thoughts that went through her head about the young cocky pilot. Rather she let her thoughts wander back to home, she hadn't been back in her small town in almost a year, possibly a little longer than that. She had thought of Ginny and how she was doing with her schooling, the red headed spitfire had wanted to join as a nurse as well but her parents would only conceded if she managed to pass the prior schooling with an above average GPA. Hermione was sure her friend would be fine, she just wasn't sure if she wanted her involved with the military.

Ginny Weasley could handle herself, she had been the only daughter to Molly and Arthur and the youngest to boot! She could wrestle all her brothers down and come out on top, she could handle the boys in her grade school who deemed her too much of a tomboy to take an interest in, but most importantly she could handle her self on her own. She very rarely needed her brothers assistance growing up which had always peeved them all, however Ginny Weasley was a girl who could prove to anyone that women were just as self sufficient than any man. That right there, Hermione thought, was precisely why she feared for her friend joining. Ginny would be the first person (woman or not) to volunteer for something dangerous and reckless.

Coincidentally it reminded her of her brother Samuel, always the first to say "Me sir, I'll do it!" always the first to run off into someone else's battle. She unconsciously remembered her parents reactions to her letter; "Enough playing around Hermione, come home! You are needed here." she ignored them. She went almost nine years yearning nothing more than to sit with her parents and to never leave them again yet she stood in the Pearl Harbor Naval Base Hospital with the knowledge that the last time she had spoken to her parents had been a granted phone call to tell them of her transfer. She left no room for discussion or argument.

With one thought leading to another she had apparently zoned out from her current situation. When Neville placed his hand on her shoulder and asked if she was alright she almost jumped out of her skin. "Lt. Granger?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She sounded snappy and as soon as she had realized the look on Neville's face she apologized; "Just tired from all the traveling."

"Well I would hope that your fatigue will be gone by 0600 hours Lieutenant." She snapped quickly to attention as Dr. Snape -a rather cold looking man, came into view.

"I'll be at my best Sir." She replied formerly as she stuck her hand out for a handshake. "Lt. Hermione Jean Granger."

He shook it, a poor attempt she remarked to herself but he shook it. "Yes I know. I'm Dr. Severus Snape -Captain. My current Second Lieutenant has been in charge of the hospital since Lt. Abbott was requested on the east."

Hermione took in his appearance. Pale skin almost as if he's never been in the son before, he was older but that was expected -he was well known throughout many Army hospitals the rumor was that he had been to almost every base in the United States and if the American forces were to be thrown in to the war he was the first pick to be sent over seas to England to help run another hospital. He was taller too, with longer black hair which was (as the style) slicked back, but what caught her attention was his eyes. They were cold and distant but she supposed that came with the job as well.

"... Longbottom." she had complete missed his sentence but when he snapped out Neville's name she quickly paid attention. "Take Lt. Granger's belongings to the nurses quarters."

"Yes sir." He snapped back efficiently as he grabbed her stuff and began to make his way to the nurses quarters. She looked back when she noticed Snape had started a brisk walk.

"The first wing is primarily for any major trauma mostly requiring surgery. Each room is eight beds, there are two operating rooms with two tables each located at each end of the hall. The main desk is where we just parted from which will be used for triage -I assume you already know these things yes?"

"Yes sir. Illinois was similar."

"The Great Lakes Naval Center Hospital is far more organized and used twice as much as this one. I assure you if an attack were to happen here or anywhere near here we would be under manned, over packed, and frankly unprepared." Hermione let his words sink in, he seemed rather pessimistic but utterly correct.

"There are two floors to the entire building, the second floor would be for long term recovery any quarantine cases, the second floor has a quarantine room adjacent to the hall of beds, stairwell entrances are located on both ends of the hall and special access elevator is located at the end of the bed halls. That will lead you to the second wing of the first floor."

She didn't say much simply followed him; of course she had also studied the layout of the hospital. She would give him the key factor that her first couple of hospitals had more organization to the foundation of the buildings this one held a unique factor. It was horseshoe shaped with gave them plenty of property to form outside gardens and areas for patients to go. Some of the hospitals she's been to were city oriented and offered nothing of the like.

"Any patient who will be here from anywhere to an hour to forty eight hours is to be put in one of either halls on either side, there are ten beds in each room. Each wing and floor has a head nurses station of which you'll be in charge. I want you to make a schedule for two month time periods, your attendance flexibility is on you. Once a week I want full inventory done, beds, closets, office supply, janitorial supply the whole thing."

"Is that everything Sir?" Hermione asked, she had already devised a schedule for a two month time period the blank spots in her folder would be for the nurses names she hadn't gotten yet and any new comers. She quickly concluded that this man would be hard to work with, he expected complete obedience and perfection, something she was positive she could do.

"Don't interfere with my work." He crossed his arms in front of his body and she raised an eyebrow. "I've heard about you Lieutenant, quick to correct someone who's wrong. A know it all, a very highly recommended know it all at that. Your knowledge will be wasted here, I don't accept a brat such as yourself correcting me or the nurses who have been here prior to you."

She didn't have a change to retaliate before he simply turned and left, his white coat swishing about behind him. She sighed and mad her back towards the front of the building, when she had stepped outside she had breathed in the salt air. She hadn't given it much thought but she certainly did love the thought of being here. She wasn't quite used to the city smog that came from the inland areas, she was able to breathe here, it soothed her almost.

"She looks more relaxed already." She felt her lips tighten together and her shoulders tensed.

"Can I help you Sir?" Hermione smiled politely but kept on walking towards the nurses quarters. It wasn't a long walk -she mapped it out, not even a quarter of a mile.

"Darlin' you couldn't give me the kind of help I need." She smirked slightly; "I've almost got her to a smile!" he joked and as soon as he finished the cold look was back on her face.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm here to do a job." He managed to get in front of her and stop her walk, she attempted to go around but he managed to block her. "Sir would be so kind as to move out of my way?"

"Look at that, the cat has some claws." She merely sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm just trying to help you out here Darlin'."

"Oh really? How would you be doing that?" She would have bit out a sarcastic pet name but she knew his type far too well and she knew that would only lead to more jibes from him.

"Pansy Parkinson." He shoved his hands in his pockets, drew his mouth into a thin line, and nodded his head a couple times. "She went on a rant about how you are going to ruin that hospital."

Hermione laughed for a good long minute. "Am I supposed to be afraid of her then?"

"Not afraid no, but I promise she will grate your last nerve." She went to walk around him again muttering about how 'unbelievably annoying' he was. "I'm just looking out for you Darlin'."

"I appreciate it but I come from a town full of people who have grated my last nerve, as much as I would love to stand here and talk about it, I must be leaving you Malfoy."

"It's Drake."

"It's actually Draco if I remember it correctly; which I have to wonder what kind of name is Draco?" She had meant to tease him about it, a simple joke as she departed. Which he obviously didn't catch on to.

"If you really want to know-"

"I don't." Hermione said, didn't stop him.

"-my fathers side has this thing with naming their sons after stars. The full version of my name is horrendous, I think it's because we're part Norwegian." She started to laugh again lightly; "Ah see I knew I could do it again, you really should smile more Darlin'."

"I would if you didn't point out every time I happened to do it." She sent him a cheeky grin before she turned up the path of the nurses quarters. "Pleasure meeting you. Fly safe." With that she entered the nurses quarters leaving Draco smirking outside.

So the new nurse knew that Flying Sergeant meant he was a pilot. She was clever, he'd give her that, but with that clever mind came a whole lot of tongue and bite. Draco Malfoy filled his lungs with the easy Hawaiian air; this was a paradise that couldn't have happened sooner for him. He made his way to his favorite spot in town, a small Hawaiian bar, luau style. The drinks were hard, the bartenders friendly, and the company good.

While he drank he blocked out the memories, horrific things they were. He came from a prestigious family with a twisted father. While growing up the United States and banned alcohol, his father simply wouldn't have that and went through working and purchasing from a Mr. Tom Riddle -quite the popular Moonshiner in the upper part of Chicago city. His father grew addicted, the Prohibition Act was amended and when alcohol became legal again things went down hill for him and his mother.

The moment he could he left home, joined the Army, during his basic training he was told what jobs he could do -practically everything now that he thought about it, but what he wanted more so than anything else was to fly or at least have the chance to. He passed the test, went through the schooling when he graduated he was ranked a Staff Sergeant. He went through all the practices at Fort Lauderdale, went through the practices with top results actually. He was sent with a group of men over to England to help with their attempts to fight off the Luftwaffe.

As he finished his last drink of the night and paid his bill he remember England. Cold, rainy, nothing like Pearl and yet it all felt the same to him now. England had been his first taste at war, his first taste at how cold it was and how truly fucked up the situation over there was. He learned first hand how utterly ruthless the German Nazi flyers were. He learned how lucky you were to come back with your plane in tact let alone you. Yet England wasn't horrible, he had made unlikely friends with three boys -they were childhood friends, joined together, flew together. They accepted him, they protected him. England taught him that friendships were better not made, after a nasty run Draco ended up in the infirmary with a sliced left forearm from punching out his glass after a crash landing. Not long after they opted to send him back to the States did he hear of his friends peril.

He felt his eyes sting but shoved the thoughts away as he stumbled into his barracks. There were six beds in his barracks room, his and his friend Staff Sergeant Blaise Zabini's bed were up against the wall with the windows. The other four beds were against the opposing wall. Not everyone in the barracks was a flyer, in this particular room it was only himself and Blaise.

Michael Corner was a simply Army infantry boy out of Brooklyn, Dennis Creevey marksman for the army, apparently his and him both had enlisted, he won't talk about his brother though. Then there was Theodore Nott also infantry, he was a womanizing Texan that was born in Oregon somewhere and finally Oliver Wood the do good of the entire base, the American dream -athletic, honorable, and military police.

"You alright there Drake?" Draco nodded before he promptly fell face first onto his bed. Blaise, always the horn dog let it go.

"New nurses got here today, saw you were down at the dock with Longbottom." Sometimes when Blaise talked he could hear the faint Philadelphia accent.

"I only stopped to ask him something, got caught up." Draco mumbled into his pillow.

"Any lookers?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to them..." Draco lifted his head out of the pillow and rested his chin on his hands.

"I call bull shit Drake." Blaise laid on his back from his sitting up position; "You and I both know how many women you've gotten into the sack with while you've been here. Had to be one there."

"I'm going to agree with him Drake." Theodore said from his locker. "Granted you both can't compare to my record, but it's a nice game to play."

"Well I would say our game is up." Blaise and Theo -a few of the other men in the room, questioned him; "The new Lieutenant is a strict bitch."

"What's her name I'll loosen her up." Theo winked before he started tying his shoes on.

"You will not." Draco bit out as he rolled to face him and look at the others in the room; "Oh fuck off!"

"So you lied when you said you didn't find an interest." Blaise said while feigning a hurt expression; "What's her name Drake?"

"Granger." Draco bit out before he fell on his side; "Hermione Granger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So we have the womanizing Slytherin crew bunking together. So far I've mentioned about eight Harry Potter characters I could have gone my whole life never knowing about but it's so wonderful that I can utilize it because fuck it's a fanfiction and now I don't have to make my OWN characters up. Life is good. How'd you all like Dr. Snape? This isn't intended to be a quick six or seven chapter fic either so I want to really build up the relationship between Draco and Hermione -hence why I placed them meeting in June of 1940. I want the attack chapter to really be a pivot in their relationship and I've decided that this will go roughly from 1938 to 1947 (right after the US Army Air Corps becomes the US Air Force). So we have plenty of time and I'll be honest I'm not sure if I'm feeling the happy ending...
> 
> AND NOW TIME FOR WORLD WAR TWO HISTORY CORRECTED:
> 
> So women played a big part on both the home front of the US and the war front. This was not a time of women being accepted in the workplace, we were views as incapable to really work or be taken seriously in fact many women in the US during this time (before and after as well) went to school to marry well and start a family. However women WERE needed not just in hospitals and infirmaries -factories as well, but as pilots. During World War Two it was said that 350,000 (give or take) had served in the military this was both at home and abroad! Fun fact: On March 10th, 2010 The Women's Air Force Service Pilots had been awarded the Congressional Gold Medal, this award was given to the women who flew against Axis forces by Eisenhower's orders all over Africa. By 1945 almost one out of every four married women (with families) had a job outside of the home. No although all of that is cool and utterly amazing it was a known fact that women didn't get the same rank, pay, or insignia for all their awesome work, so although I gave Hermione a rank of Lt. it was very likely she was not an officer in pay, insignia, or rank.
> 
> Review!


	5. July 4th, 1940

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I won't build this chapter up. It for all extensive purposes a build up to the next chapter. I'm sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else.
> 
> Enjoy!

July 4th, 1940  
Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

\----------------------------------------------------

There was a commotion outside, not a bad one simply a commotion. The fourth of July had not only brought in many tourists but it had also brought out the party in the men and women of the base. The hospital was still slow and the five women on duty knew they'd be accomplishing nothing but missing out on all the fun -it was unfair.

"I say we just leave, its not like Granger is going to actually come in and check up on us." Pansy Parkinson snapped her compact mirror shut with a snap after she applied her ruby red lipstick. She was a looker, not the prettiest of girls but she knew her way around and the heavy liner she wore with her heavy blush and her heavy lips made her pale face glow in a glossy type of way.

Katie Bell, previously mentioned had quickly shot that idea down. "It's not like we're stuck here and she's out having fun."

"Why on Earth would you assume she's out having fun!?" Another nurse, Millicent Bulstrode a slightly heftier woman from a small town in California, had rebuked. "Lt. Granger wouldn't dare leave the nurses quarters unless it was to sit in the cafe and read or come here."

Pansy had been fixing her hair, curled to perfection and framing her face. "She's a snob. The only reason she's ranked higher than me is because she joined two months before I did."

"Which is a practical reason to have a high rank." Katie snapped, she liked Hermione. Hermione was practical and even though she was a little unorthodox when it came to fun she wasn't completely against the girls going out -they did so almost every other night.

They heard the heels of another nurse entering the hall, Cho Chang. She was a small petite Asian girl her parents and herself born and raised in a nice town just outside of Seattle. "Both storage closets have been inventoried, no patients in wing's one or two and the only patient on the second floor just left little over an hour ago."

"I'm leaving." Pansy snapped out. "I'm not staying in here all night."

"I wouldn't expect you to Parkinson." Pansy stopped and turned around slowly smiling cautisouly at Hermione herself. "Tonight is the fourth of July, I don't expect any of you to stay the night."

"Lt. Granger we have no problem staying." The young woman Marietta stepped forward from behind her paper work. Her curly hair up in a loose bun.

Hermione only smiled before she made her passed the women; "Go. Have fun, Luna already reserved your seats at the luau hub." She hadn't given them time to do anything else before she made her upstairs to the second floor.

"Some snob she is Parkinson." Katie bit out as she walked passed the shocked girl.

Hermione had put a lot of thought into this night, she knew the other girls would want to go out and explore the island. She had no problem with that in fact she had planned to cover for all of them for the entire evening shift; Dr. Snape had no intentions of being seen in the hospital until his shift the follow afternoon. The doctor that was occupying the hospital with her was Dr. Lupin. She was fond of this man, he was kind and knew his stuff. He had brought his wife and his son when he transferred almost a year ago.

She would sit with him for majority of the evening, especially if Tonks (who's full name Hermione simply wouldn't attempt) was going to bring Teddy their son. "Good evening Remus."

"Ah Hermione, quite the surprise to see you, in your uniform." He welcomed into his small office and offered a seat.

"The girls deserve a break." She said as an explanation as another bout of cheering started outside. "It is Independence Day after all."

Remus looked at her before he himself leaned back in his chair, relaxed. "I would say it was you who needed the break."

Hermione looked at her superior officer in question. In the last couple of weeks she had done a fine job of organizing the hospital to a pristine state, she had managed the schedule and when a girl needed or wanted a break she was happy to go in for her. She's been at the hospital more than anywhere else on the island, she hadn't really talked with Luna since they got here but being put in charge of a facility under Dr. Snape's specific requests was simply put a lot of ass busting work.

While she got lost in thought Remus had taken in the young ladies appearance. Her hair as always up in some sort of twisted bun at the base of her neck, as always a few stray hairs had managed to escape something he was sure she'd fix later on. Her make up on and her uniform starch white and perfectly placed. She was the ideal nurse, he thought dimly, but the idea had been long ago proven. He noticed she had light circles under eyes which he would assume was from all her work the woman needed a chance to play. She needed her nurses to suck it up and deal with their work as they were trained to do, not rely on her to fill in for them and release them for a night of booze and men.

"Have you been to the southern part of town yet?" He asked after moments of silence. "It's quite beautiful, some great spots to relax."

"I haven't been there, I'm sure before long I'll get a chance to see it." He doubted that, but he let out a sigh and reached across to turn the small radio on his desk on.

"How about some music, Tonks said she would bring Teddy around before his bed time."

"I have to finish the inventory checks, it won't take me long though." Without another word he watched Hermione walk through the door. The woman needed to lighten up what was the worse that could happen to them in Hawaii?

While the night dragged on at the hospital the luau had gotten thrown into full swing fast. Of the course the women of the hospital were there, all dolled up -even Luna had put on a bit more make up than usual. The girls were hanging around some of the men of base, mostly Army men for the Sailors weren't often let off their ship.

"I'm telling you she is the most stuck up person I've ever met." Pansy said before she took the glass from Draco's hand and took a sip; "A little weak tonight Drakey."

"I prefer not to get shit faced." He replied dimly as he took his drink back, he brought it to his lips but decided against it. "What's this woman's name?"

"Lt. Granger, she has no idea what fun is, she is so strict, but its like someone trained her to be this obedient robot!" She pulled out a cigarette. "I tell you the woman doesn't know what she's missing."

"I've seen her around at the cafe." Blaise said off handedly as he brought more beers over, he handed one to Luna with a wink. "She's not bad looking, great body."

"Well I promise you that body is ice cold in bed." Pansy snarked back before she raised her beer to her lips.

Luna had been uncomfortable the whole time, some of the women already knew Hermione and simply knew that was who she was... but the ones like Pansy, Millicent and Marietta simply didn't want to give her a chance. It saddened her to think of the change Hermione took after her brother died over seas, it was like a switch was flipped and all of a sudden the Hermione Granger who smiled and laughed and pulled pranks was gone. She thought about the events that had happened earlier that day.

"I don't see why you go with us, the other girls can handle one night of work." Luna said while she watched Hermione get ready to go into the hospital -again. "You've already worked your shift for the week."

Hermione's scheduling was actually rather brilliant. Shift of five nurses, there were five business days and twenty five girls altogether -the older women who were married and had children and native to the island worked the weekend but they weren't included in the twenty five women that resided together. Hermione had managed to schedule all twenty five girls once a week, they had the remaining time to do as they please. Luna thought it was a great system, so did many others but soon it became apparent to Luna that Hermione had spent more and more time there to grant someone's requested leave. The blonde didn't think it was fair to her friend at all.

"The girls deserve a break, they've been doing a lot of work in the last couple of weeks." With her final pin in she stood up and straightened her uniform. "Besides what would I do at the luau?"

"You could talk with that pilot again." Luna said easily. "He seemed to like you."

To which Hermione replied giggling; "I think he liked the idea of me naked and under him. He's far too cocky for me and I'm still technically with Ronald."

Luna sent her an exasperated look; "Ronald Weasley your home town boy friend? You haven't talked to anyone from your home town since before Samuel. You can't actually tell me you still consider you and him as together."

Hermione bit her lip and pondered her response; "I wrote him a couple of weeks ago. When we first arrived... he responded. You should read the words he wrote -romantic and sweet how could I think otherwise Luna?"

"He's in Massachusetts! Hermione I usually find you very practical but this time I think you're attempting to find an excuse." Luna crossed her arms and followed Hermione down the corridor, down the stairs, and out onto the front walk way.

"A lady doesn't stray from man to man Luna. Go down and reserve the spots for you and the girls." Hermione left no room for argument as she made he way around the bend.

Luna shook her head and walked back in the house; "What was that about?" Gabrielle asked when Luna entered the common area. Gabrielle was a pretty girl from New York City, she used to be a dancer -as her fit form may have prefaced.

"Hermione told us to go without her while she goes off to the hospital again." Luna said as she huffed into a seat.

"Oh Christ." Susan said. "That woman needs some time off."

"Well you can try to tell her that." Luna said as she was handed a cup of coffee. "You girls remember her before her brother died right?"

"How could I forget?" Susan chided as she hopped onto the counter. "The woman was a terror, no corner in the house was safe with her there."

"She needs to meet a man." Gabrielle said easily while she sipped her coffee; "Whatever happened to that man she was with?"

"Apparently they're still together, I don't see it." Luna said as she took a sip as well. "There is a man on base interested in her."

"Well of course, have you seen her? She's a beauty." Susan said.

"His name is Draco Malfoy, he's a pilot for the Army." Luna looked at them and smiled. "In fact we were invited to a luau tonight by Seamus... I wonder if a certain Malfoy will be there."

"Is this a cue that we're going to meddle into someone's life?" Susan asked with a wild grin on her face; "Because I'm so in."

By the time Pansy had finished her rant on Hermione everyone had easily gone another round on drinks. Luna was in between Neville and Blaise -as was her normal seat the two men were completely hooked on her, not that she really knew. Draco had ended up going stronger to tolerate the rants of the city born woman next to him, she refused to loosen her grip on his arm. Theo had managed to get a couple dances in with a few of the other nurses, anyone would bet that he would take a girl somewhere tonight.

Three hours later the crowd had seemed to disperse to watch the fire works, Draco had let his control slip and had to admit the show was probably just as good but seeing the double explosions in every explosion was magnificent. "Malfoy are you alright?"

The group had taken to calling everyone by their last names, for a moment stumped the blonde man. "I'm fine Susanna."

"It's Susan..." she replied with a laugh. "Oh shit!"

"What's the matter?" He asked, he wasn't sure if he cared or if he was simply replying to be polite to his friends girl. Well now he wasn't sure if Seamus was a friend or if he was simply a colleague. Seamus could get rather annoying, he came from an Irish part of Boston, not too bad he assumed but his accent was going to be the death of him one day.

"I was supposed to meet Granger at the hospital." He knew that name, he knew that name quite well. They'd been dancing around each other for days now.

"I can go." He said as he stood up straight, he was lucky he hadn't swayed. He wondered how much he had to drink.

"Thanks Malfoy!" Susan clapped him on the shoulder before she sauntered off to Seamus.

"Where's he going?" Seamus asked his thick accent coming through in his words

"To meet Granger at the hospital." She locked her hands around his neck; "Now shut up and kiss me."

While Hermione sat with Teddy on her laps on the steps of the hospital Tonks and Remus had taken a seat a few stairs below. "The fireworks were wonderful, wouldn't you say Hermione?"

"They were..." she smiled and kissed the little boys head. "What do you think Teddy Bear?"

"Too loud." The child complained while he held his ears. The three adults around him giggled before Tonks gathered him up; "Bye Miss. Mine."

The child had a hard time pronouncing both her name and her nick name, he eventually settled on Mine earlier on in the night. Tonks and Remus had assured her that he would learn, but Hermione didn't mind not at all. She thought the endearment was charming. As Remus said goodnight to his wife and child Hermione began to make her back inside when she noticed a figure walking towards them.

"What on earth?" She muttered out as she stayed still waiting to see who had been approaching them. She noticed the blonde hair first then she noticed the slacks he wore and the plain black button up he wore, unbuttoned. "Of course."

"Who is that Hermione?" Remus asked as he walked up to her.

"That would be Staff Sergeant Draco Malfoy of the US Army Air Corps." As he came into view she sighed; "I met him the day we arrived, he's every where."

"Granger!" Malfoy said as a greeting as he tripped on the first stair. "Shit."

"Go handle him Hermione." Remus said with an easy pat on her shoulder.

"But sir..."

"No buts, you've been here enough. Get your friend sober enough for his flight drills tomorrow." She didn't have time to argue because Remus went back into the hospital and shut the door. She huffed out a breath.

"I'm not drunk you know." She heard from the bottom of the stairs, where Draco Malfoy laid. "Not fully, I'm drunk enough to trip but Malfoy's don't get drunk." As he said it he knew it was a lie.

"Alright Malfoy let's get you up." She walked down the stairs and faced him, she offered him her hand which he took and with remarkable ease she helped him into a standing position. "Having a good fourth of July?"

He ignored her sarcasm and threw an arm around her shoulder as he began to lead them to... well he wasn't sure where but he was rather hungry. "Excellent, and let me guess you're enjoying your hospital shift?"

"I was actually." She bit out, since he had no apparent destination in mind she determined they'd go to the diner, it was across from her favorite cafe and she saw most of her friends enjoying their food and the company. It was still early in the night, almost 2230 hours.

They walked in silence, he was surprisingly correct, he was not nearly as drunk as she thought he was, he was walking with much ease and his words were far from slurred, they didn't make actual sense but they weren't nonsense. He refused to remove his arm from around her shoulders but she refused to uncross hers from her chest, she guess it was fair. She ignored his idle banter and when they walked into the diner she insisted on a booth towards the back.

"Embarrassed to be seen with me Granger?" He asked once they were seated.

"Yes. Yes I whatever you want."

"Now a lady shouldn't pay for the first date." Draco said wit ha smirk, she stared at him with a bewildered expression. The waitress made her way over to the pair.

"Well if it isn't Drake, your usual?" Hermione felt a prick in her side at the waitress and her flirtatious advances.

"Just coffee tonight Peg."

"And for you ma'am?" 'Peg' turned towards Hermione with the same energy, although she didn't buy that.

"Coffee. Please." The waitress nodded and walked away briskly. "Peg?"

"Her name's Peggy." Draco said smugly. "Are you jealous Granger?"

"Far from it I assure you." When Peggy brought back their coffees Hermione thanked her politely. "Do you come here after every night out?"

"Oh yeah all the time." He replied sarcastically. He looked at her, she had her hair up and neat, she had make up on clean and sturdy, and her uniform had no creative aspect.

She interrupted his thoughts, and his staring which she noted. "You were right... about Parkinson."

He took a sip from his cup; "Told you so."

"She's not all bad, she's a very good nurse. She's my most reliable nurse actually, besides Luna..." Hermione let the sentence drift off as she took tentative sips from her coffee.

Draco didn't say anything just let her be. "She has good intentions, but she seeks attention."

Hermione just shrugged and fiddled around with her silverware. "What made you want to be a pilot?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter is a serious turn around for Draco and Hermione. They're going to tread into some deeper conversations for two people who have been avoiding each other. So I'm sorry but it was necessary.
> 
> AND NOW TIME FOR WORLD WAR TWO HISTORY CORRECTED:
> 
> Noting to report at this time. Although I'm not sure what day fourth of July in 1940 was... your homework assignment is to google it and review with the answer!
> 
> Review!


	6. July 4th, 1940 -2245 Hours-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A quick update. Some cuteness maybe? Next chapter up at some point tonight though.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else.
> 
> Enjoy!

July 4th, 1940

2245 Hours

Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

\-------------------------------------------------

"What?" Draco Malfoy stared at the woman sitting before in complete bewilderment. Of all the questions to ask him she chose the pilot one? What bothered him more was her absolute blunt demeanor about it. She wasn't just this blunt person she was a lady and she seemed like she had been properly taught how to be a lady.

She simply looked at him, expected him to answer. "Alright, well it was the only thing that really caught my attention."

"You can't be serious." He raised an eye brow and sipped from his coffee. "That's it? That's why you became a pilot... that's pathetic. No hidden sense of adventure that could only be fulfilled in the air? No news reels really sinking into your head about England and Germany? It was actually the only thing that caught your attention?"

"Not everyone picks something off of those requirments." She still looked amazed, as if it really couldn't have been that simple. Alright, Draco conceded to himself, it wasn't -granted when he joined the Army he did it to defy his father the job choice was a farther jab and maybe Hermione had a point. There was a certain sense of freedom when he was in the air.

"What about you? What made you become a nurse?" She shrugged lightly and appeared to really think about her response.

"My brother had just left for basic training, I was walking home with my friend and I just blurted out that I would..." she laughed a little at herself, "...ok so maybe some decisions really are that easy."

He was intrigued, a woman who stuck by what she said even in the heat of a moment. Interesting indeed. "What branch?"

"Army. Army Air Corps actually -it's why I asked." She smiled lightly at the thought Samuel's decision. "He was hell bent on it. He figured the only way he'd be able to make real difference would be to fly. He liked to play the hero."

"Don't we all?" Draco said with amusement as he watched this reformed woman before him become almost like a child. "Are you two close?"

"We were, yes." She became cold when she answered that question. He should have let the topic drop, really he should have but something told him to ask for more.

"Why aren't you anymore?" He waited patiently for her to answer, he was actually about to take it all back when she surprised him with an answer.

"He was killed over in England on May 15th." She didn't gauge his reaction before she continued to sip her coffee and look out the window again. She should have paid attention though because Draco sat across from her with his mouth agape. He had tensed up and any trace of alcohol in his system was gone as the bone chilling memories from a few days prior to May 15th sank in.

"Drake you're one of the lucky ones." Sam, one of Draco's close friends and fellow pilots had said while he was seated next to the blonde on a hospital bed. "You get to get out of here."

"Except I don't want to be on some vacation spot base." Draco sent Sam a pointed look, it had been two weeks since they lost their friend Fred. That was the last time Draco talked to Sam up until now that was. "I do more good here than anywhere else."

"Sure you'll do them lots of good with your sliced up forearm, Drake you aren't even being considered for fly time within the next two months... you need to go back to the states and besides Hawaii's great!" Sam smirked before he punched Draco in the arm.

"Well just wait until you get there, I'll be in mint condition with the ability to outfly you any time any place." Draco said with a smug look in his eyes, but he could see that Sam... Sam had no intention of flying back home. Draco knew, Sam's luck was running out, the Luftwaffe were getting stronger and the results of their raids were becoming weaker. Draco was one of the lucky ones.

"I have a mission debrief in ten minutes. Take care Drake." They clasped hands and Draco swore he saw Sam hold back tears.

"Be safe Sam." Three days later while Draco was boarding a medical ship that was headed back towards the states he had managed to get a look at the casualty list. Samuel Granger, shot down.

"...he died honorably, that's what would have mattered to him." Hermione said, Draco guess she had said something before that but he was too stunned at the moment. His friend, his comrade, his practically brother in war had been Hermione's brother. Which, Draco admitted, could have been the feeling of I know you. He looked at her, she looked like him.

It all made sense now. "Yeah... men like that, they're good men." He wouldn't tell her. Not now. Not with his death so fresh in her mind and her apparent hesitance over the topic, for once he said that she had changed the subject.

"Is it approrpriate for me to ask where you're from?" She smirked a little into her cup when he scoffed.

"I must say Lt. Granger, you are so far out of line that is far too invasive." She laughed a little and he was beginning to figure that Hermione Granger was not nearly as prudish as everyone made her out to be. "Chicago."

"I pictured you more of a east coast man." She said smugly. "I'm Needham, Boston."

"I knew your accent was familiar, just couldn't quite place it." She sent him a strange look; "It's not Seamus's! God every time he opens his mouth I just want to throw the letter 'R' at him."

She laughed, it was a refined giggle like he was used to, no it was a full on laugh. It was rich and it was raw, it was light and it was real. She had a boisterous laugh, but when the laugh had ended it left her smiling in a full way. Her grin was plastered to her face and her eyes they just seemed to lighten up.

"I'm not that bad no, I spent eight and a half years in England when I was a child."

"So that's where this 'lady' thing comes from." He smirked as he pushed his now empty cup towards the end to be refilled.

"What 'lady thing'?" Hermione had used her fingers to make air quotes at his phrase.

"Your prim and proper attitude. I mean look at you!" He ushered with his hands in her direction to which she pointed at herself 'Me!?' she exclaimed with a laugh. "Yes you! If I sat that straight with my legs tucked that way I'd break."

"You're ridiculous." Hermione thanked Peggy when she refilled both their cups. "Back to my point, you're from Chicago, you're a pilot... you make no sense."

"Oh well you see, I have a business promised to me on my father's side." She raised an eyebrow. "So I'm from Chicago, I'm a pilot, and I will be rich when my father passes the business on -if he does."

"I don't see why he wouldn't." It wasn't her business to pry, so she wouldn't but she had (shockingly) much faith in Draco Malfoy.

"It's a long story full of disappointment and problems." She nodded once and agreed before he leaned in close; "And you... you are all over the place. You lived in England, you're from Need Ham -whatever, and you're a nurse."

"Needham actually." She checked the thin wrist watch she wore. "It's passed eleven."

"You make it sound like you've never stayed out late before. C'mon Darlin' humor me." She relaxed a little, it was the first time since being aroudn Harry, Ginny, and Ron that she had simply relaxed into a seat.

"I'm not as boring as you make me sound." She sounded offended and he couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm serious, I used to cause more trouble than Theo and Blaise combined."

"You know Theo and Blaise?" He asked in complete shock. How had he not known that.

"Well of course I do!" She acted offended and even scoffed at him. "Blaise and I have had wonderful conversations at the cafe, you know his mother's from Italy."

"I already knew that... and Theo? You've just run into him around town?"

"Well yes. I know all the boys in fact you're the only one that has taken to avoiding me until tonight." She smirked at him playfully because she knew damn well that it was her avoiding him. It sort of annoyed him to no end that she was so apparently close with everyone else.

"How come at the luau Pansy was talking about how you never have fun?" He asked incredulously.

She shrugged innocently. "She's never asked me to go out. In fact her and a few others seem to think I have nothing better to do but make their lives hell."

"Well clearly you're the spawn of the devil." He smiled a little quick one that had managed to make Hermione double take at him. "What?"

"For a moment I thoght you were mildly attractive." She replied in all seriousness.

"Oh really? And now?" He would wait to tell her that he thought she was always attractive in her own untouchable way.

"You resemble a rodent like thing... almost like a ferret." He completely let his mouth hang loose as she burst into complete laughter.

"I was going to say something nice but now I think I'm going to leave." He pulled out his wallet and threw some cash on the table before he got up and walked away. He waited by the front door not that she noticed because she simply shrugged, thanked Peggy and gave her extra cash -he knew for a fact he left enough there, and started to make her way towards the door.

"You expect me to fall for that?" She kept walking and he actually laughed. "Really, your barracks are on the southern part of the island you don't need to walk me."

"You're joking right?" She didn't look like she was joking, gone was the simple woman who had graced him with laughter and jokes and now he had been looking at the cold and impossible to interpet woman.

"I'm more than capable of walking myself home." She said pointedly but he wasn't leaving.

"I'm more than capable of walking you home too." He smirked at her huffed out breath. She was independant, the moment of friendship they shared in the diner was just that -a moment. "You know you are entitled to show Parkinson that you're a human."

"I'll handle her my own way thank you." He didn't sense much gratitude from her in that thank you but he'd accept it. When they made it to the nurses quarters he walked her to the door. It was an awkward moment and she apologized for coming off cross with him, he accepted and he told her he was never offended.

"You should join us on Thursday." She looked at him with her hand on the door handle. "A group of us, we're going to the northern part of the island. For the day -Blaise and Theo will be there." He added as an after thought.

"I'd like that, I'll see if I can." With that she wished him a good night and went through the door. When she had gotten inside she pressed her back against the door and smiled to herself. The hose was quiet, hushed whispers coming from those who have returned for the evening.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Millicent asked when she walked through the hall to see who had entered their home.

"Oh... some thing came up and I was dismissed for the night." Hermione smiled, an actual smile at the slight heavy set nurse. "Did you enjoy your night?"

Millicent was caught off guard, Hermione had never really tried to have a real conversation with her but then again neither had she. "It was fun yes, uhm Luna and Susan probably won't be back until later."

"Oh I'm not worried about it, those girls can handle themselves." Hermione shrugged easily as she started removing pins from her hair while she moved into the kitchen.

"I thought you enforced a curfew..."

Hermione snorted as she filled a glass with water. "We're all grown women, I think we should all be responsible enough to know when enough fun is enough. It's not my curfew it's the Army's." Hermione drank the water quickly and discarded her heels. This was a side of her that Millicent has never seen.

"Lt. Granger are you feeling alright?"

"Of course!" Hermione smiled. "Happy Fourth of July Millicent." With that she walked out of the kitchen and through the hall to the stairs.

"Milli?" Pansy came down the hall. "Was that Granger you were talking to?"

"She joked with me." Millicent said with a smirk. "Could it be that Granger is lightening up?"

"I doubt it..." Pansy said but she remember what Luna had told her. "Let's head to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So fun fact I was watching the super bowl -hence why this is not edited very well (or at all) but anyways! So there was this commercial, and it was for the USO and Jeep Wrangler and Hans Zimmer composed that original piece for the HBO mini-series 'The Pacific', and it's actually titled Honor and it's the opening credits and my mom and dad and sister and brother pretty much looked at me and my mom looked me dead in the eye and said; This is why you'll be single forever.
> 
> AND NOW TIME FOR WORLD WAR TWO HISTORY CORRECTED:
> 
> Noting to report at this time. Although I'm not sure what day fourth of July in 1940 was... your homework assignment is to google it and review with the answer!
> 
> Review!


	7. August 15th, 1940

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So guys how about some drama! I know it took me a little longer to write this chapter, but I'm so pumped to finish the next one -I see fluff and a possible kiss... All depends on what I'm listening to! Pretty much for this chapter I listened to Hans Zimmer's compositions for the HBO mini series 'The Pacific'. More info on that at the bottom instead of my usual World War Two Fun Facts, but I may just start posting fun fact even if they're irrelevant to the chapter.
> 
> I would also like to do a shout out to a user who left a review: Morita-te
> 
> However a huge thanks goes out to those who track this story, to those who favorite this story, and to those who read it regardless.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else.
> 
> Enjoy!

August 15th, 1940

Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

\-------------------------------------------------

She had her hair twisted and half up, her long curls flowed gently in the Hawaiian breeze as she turned the pages to her latest novel. It wasn't a medical novel, no this was more for fun, a classic actually. She was lost in the pages almost instantly, the waves from the distance almost nonexistent for in her mind she was already away, far away. She was humming lightly to a tune that just seemed to play through her mind her fingers attached to the corner of page ready to flip.

He watched her for a while, thought she hadn't noticed, but she was curled up all nice in a hammock. The breeze and rustled her hair a little -he'd never seen it close to all the way down before today, and he doubted she even noticed or cared. He leaned against the wall of the nurses home content to watch with his arms crossed over his chest. He had finished his flight tests early, it was expected of him to finish as so after the time he spent overseas. She flipped the page and he watched as her eyes grew a fraction, excitement, maybe a little bit of panic within her deep chocolate orbs.

"You've been watching her for almost ten minutes." Draco, startled turned towards the familiar voice that had managed to sneak up on him. "You like her don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Pans." Draco snorted as he leaned against the wall, facing her. "She's a friend."

"Friends don't stare are friends for ten minutes." Pansy said with the same cool facade she used when she confronted him. She had seen him walk towards the back yard when she walked through the door after her shift, she changed and came back down stairs and found him still there; up against a wall and watching.

He shrugged and turned his face towards the breeze; "I was caught by surprise."

Pansy simply nodded and looked passed him, it was her sigh that brought him back to the present. "I have to get back to work."

"You're done work." Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was in the process of writing letters when I noticed you stalking Lt. Granger." Pansy said as she walked away, another breeze blew through the trees. "Her shift starts at 2000 hours."

Draco watched Pansy walk back into the house before he turned towards Hermione again. She was still reading with an intent and determination that he's never seen in her before. He walked towards her slowly and announced his presence. She acknowledged him back and made room for him on the hammock. They swung and talked lightly and shared smiles but she could sense something wrong. For the short time they had together on the hammock she let it go and laughed at his attempted jokes and smiled when deemed appropriate.

"How was your flight test?" She asked after their conversation had managed to die down.

"It was the same as always." He looked down, intently actually at his hands. "New flight pattern."

"I noticed, you didn't fly over this part of the island." Hermione said while she sent some side glances over towards him.

"We tracked a different course, we tried a formation." She nodded her head and stared out ahead of her. She didn't know what he was thinking, and she wouldn't pry anymore than she already had. What he thought about was his own business.

What she didn't know was what he was thinking about -England, Sam, the fact that he had found his journal from England. He was given the book when he first arrived by Sam himself, some of the pages already used but Sam said that was the beauty about it. After him and Sam worked together on missions they shared the book, each wrote their own perspective on what had happened in the air.

He had boxed it up and pushed far out of his line of sight and train of thought until earlier that day, before his flight training when they were told they needed to bring their manuals and he had found it. He sat and read pages from it until he had to leave, then before he even thought about it he slipped it in his pocket. There it sat nagging at him, Sam's voice jumped out of the pages he had read, the memories he'd worked hard at suppressing had came crawling back but Draco was a different person.

When he started his part of the journal he had been a sheltered boy from a wealthy family in Chicago. He had never been handed a real responsibility nor was he put in the position where losing a life was an every day occurance. He had never seen anything more gruesome than his drunken father on the floor in the bathroom at his home after a night of too many moon shines. As he sat in Pearl and stared at his hands as they itched to hand Hermione the journal she deserved to see he couldn't help but think on how he went from the shaky hardened man that was stationed here for recovery purposes to the calm sullen man he was right now.

"Remember when you joined us that Thursday?" Hermione responded with how lovely the day had been and how right he had been. "Would you like to join me tomorrow afternoon?"

Hermione was hesitant at first. "That would be lovely... where are we going?"

"Right down there," he pointed out to the rocks on the shore just some ways beyond the house. "...it's private."

"Drake... I... Oh dear, no I thought you meant like-"

Draco stopped her sputtering with a laugh before he looked at her. There was a haunted look in his eye, a sad look. "No, no, I have something important to talk to you about." She merely nodded and cleared her throat; "You can stop blushing now."

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean... I didn't mean to assume anything." She smiled politely and he just answered with a laugh. "Is everything alright?"

He looked at her and tightened his lips; "We'll see how tomorrow goes..." the night she told him about her brother he should have told her. He knew that, but since then their friendship has spiked. She no long sat alone for days on end, she joined them on their adventures. She would come to the luau and have a few drinks with the group, she would spend late afternoons on the beach with them. He had almost completely forgotten about it -she never brought Sam up again, until today.

"Yes well, I need to get ready for work." She stood up slowly and reached for her book. She gently brushed his shoulder as she turned around, but before she could get a step farther away his hand had gripped hers. She looked back at him, as he stood up another breeze brushed through passed them. Her eyes watched his face and her heart sped up a little bit, he looked ruggedly handsome in his full uniform, especially since it was done up proper, she felt his hand squeeze hers again and her trance like stare left his face and trailed to their conjoined hands. She squeezed back and looked up again.

With that he let go and was on his way, there she stood for a few moments and watched his form retreat as the breeze stopped. She sighed and balled her now free hand up at her side. In a daze she walked back to the house and made her way towards her room to get ready for her night shift. With her hair pinned to its normal style, her uniform perfectly in place, and her make up on she made her way out of the nurses house.

While she walked she thought of him she thought of how he had been earlier that day. She thought about the friendship that had formed and how much nicer it felt to be able to go out and have fun again. She thought about how he stared at her some times, how he sometimes brushed their hands as they walked side by side. She thought about earlier that day, the firm grip he held her hand and how she like someone had sent a spark through her arm to her nerves. She had noticed the grey in his eyes and the slight tan to his skin, she noticed the way his hair had been placed and how much older he looked in that uniform.

She wondered if when he wore that uniform he thought of something, obviously it had to be something dreadful for him to have that look on his face. She thought back to the last time she saw someone with that look, Ron wore the same grim expression the day she left. She remembered Ron after that, she wondered what he was doing and if he was still close with Harry. She wondered about the last letter she received from him, he mentioned a glory to being in uniform almost as if it was the 'in' thing to do now. Was that really a reason for a boy to run off and play with guns? She mentally answered herself, and then repeated her statement.

Ronald Weasley was still a boy -she knew it deep down. He was a young man but he would be entering the Army or Marines a boy and she wondered if he would change at all. She hadn't responded to him at all, not since before the fourth of July and she had to ask herself why he kept writing her. Why did he send her letter after letter? What was his purpose for it? She never responded, she had used the excuse she was far too busy but it turned into the simple truth that she didn't want to. She didn't want to write a response to him, she didn't want to write about her shifts, her friends, because not once would she mention him or anyone else from home.

As she entered the hospital and greeted Luna with a perfect smile she thought about the night ahead. She went to her desk and started to sort through the paper work. A cut needing stitches here, a man who ate the wrong type of shell fish there, it was all very basic and for fifteen minutes she was entertained over how little work they do here. Once the folders were organized she pulled out her book, she again let herself wander through the pages.

She would give anything to be able to go back to her dock, to sit in the summer sun and read while her brother and his friends splashed around as if in a war. She wished to return to the times when she sat on the hill and watched the stars, where Sam would often join her and they'd find shapes and make stories. As she read and fell further and further into the characters before her she longed desperately to have that old home back. As she drifted away into a world of fiction and easy romance she pushed the thoughts of the dock and the hill out of her head.

It was closer to midnight when she finished her book, she gently placed it aside and stared at the blank piece of paper before her. By the end of the her book she had made the resolution to write one more letter, just one.

"Dear Ronald,  
Your letters are a nice and welcome gift, very much appreciated. However I've neglected to properly respond to you and for that I'm sorry, see things haven't been busy and my shifts aren't demanding, in fact the most work I've seen is some stitches in a young sailors forehead after he tripped and fell on the stairs. Life on the island is peaceful, its relaxing. Life on this island has brought many opportunities, I've met many people and I enjoy their company almost as much as I'd enjoy you or Harry's presence.   
It's been four months since Samuel's death and that's part of the reason I'm writing you tonight. Samuel was the reason I had became friends with you and Harry, remember? You boys were chasing after Sam, Fred, and George on a bright sunny afternoon and I was on my way to the dock to read my latest book. We had collided, after Harry helped you up you stared horrified as I lay on my back but you hadn't expected me to laugh -laugh I did until tears rolled down my face. It seemed though after that moment, where ever our brothers went you Harry and I went somewhere as well.   
The years I had spent in England were hard, I had missed you and Harry terribly. I had missed out on so much and given the opportunity I'd rather stay. Now, however, I can't say I'd make that same decision. I put off writing you back because of this, this moment where I'm at is not where you're at. You're still a boy Ronald, but not in a childish way. When Sam was killed so was a part of Needham, the part where I saw myself staying there, he was what brought us together but in an untimely matter he is what will tear us apart. My work means far too much to me Ronald, I know you'll have trouble understanding.   
You are more special than anyone I've ever met. You've remained yourself during the times of uncertainty, you've held strong with your decision of being with me, and it was the most noble thing a man could do for me. You telling me of your desire to be in uniform standing next to me is not. This is not a job one does for a woman, for a relationship, this is a job one does because it's right. This is a job that is glorified and full of heroes, but the real heroes are the ones who don't come back -like Sam. I've learned that the hardest way I know, I selfishly joined for something to do, but the more men I see, the more eyes turned steel, the more expression lost? The more I realize how important our forces are... don't run off and play hero Ronald, don't leave your parents, or Harry.   
The last thing I wanted to do is hurt you, but I've already done that the moment I stepped on that train. I'm sorry, truly sorry, that after all this time our end comes with a letter on a blank piece of paper from a hospital. You're the only one from Needham I've stayed connected to, but we both need to separate and grow. I expect no forgiveness and no kindness if and when I return, but I do ask that you pass this along. My parents, Harry, and Ginny? They need this closure as much as you and I do.   
No matter what I've done this could not be put off. Take this for what it is, take me for what I am -this job is me, this job is all me.

With much love -always  
Lt. Hermione J. Granger, United States Army Nurses Corps"

She stared at the letter she had written before she folded it and pushed into the envelope. She addressed it and walked it to the mail box along the corridor. "Who were you writing to?"

She turned to the voice. Katie Bell had watched her place the letter in, she had watched her write it as well. "I had to handle something from my home town."

"Luna told us there was a man there." Hermione chuckled a little, she had expected Luna to say something about Ron.

"There was yes."

Katie stepped closer and sat in one of the plastic chairs. "What happened?"

Hermione looked at Katie, she was honestly curious. "Growing up together was one thing, growing as people apart was an entirely different game."

"I'm sorry Hermione." Katie said as she stood and made her way out again. "Do you think when you're home you'll be with him again?"

"We'll see." Hermione said with a smile as she returned to her desk. "I'm not so sure I'll go home."

"That's silly, where will you go?"

Hermione thought about it for a while. A small smile on her face. "I'm not sure, but there will be land, stars, and water. Will you be going home?"

"For a while yes, but I think I'd like to move somewhere warm with a beach like Florida." Katie smiled at her one last time and called out a good night before she completely disappeared.

The night ended with ease and when the women returned back to the house they both went into their appropriate rooms to rest. Hermione woke again around 0900 hours and dressed in a light beach dress with lower heels than normal. She braided her hair and started to make her way towards the front door when she heard the knock.

"Why am I not shocked?" She asked dryly as she stepped outside to Draco Malfoy. He shrugged lightly before they started to make their way over to the beach.

"How was the hospital?" He asked once they approached the black edges.

"It was alright, I sent a letter to home." She said as she walked carefully to the edge and sat down.

"To who?" He asked easily as he sat down on a lower rock across from her and took off her heels. She felt her breath hitch slightly and she stuttered her response as he removed the second heel. "Who's Ron?"

"A friend... or well, he used to be." Hermione let out a sigh as she looked at the waves. "We're different people than we were when we were children you know?"

"I do." He watched her for a few seconds before he spoke again. "I was in England."

She looked over at him but before she could speak he spoke. "I was in England and I was in the air. I was the new boy, the child of the group, after my first mission I got sick until my stomach forced up air. Over there you don't make friends, you don't make friends and you don't write about the weather."

"Drake..." she went to slide down but he had already stood.

"I made a friend. I made a friend and we shared a journal." He reached in his back pocket and pulled it out. "On the fourth of July you told me about your brother... and I'm sorry and I know I should have..."

"You knew Sam." Hermione said breathlessly as she watched him hand over the book. She took it lightly and let out a small gasp when her fingers touched it.

"I'm honestly terribly sorry Hermione." He said as he bent his forehead and rubbed at his neck.

"When did you..." she flipped through the pages, smeared letters, Sam's wonderful hand writing, and a much neater one in comparison. "We're friends."

"I know and I'm sorry. I found that yesterday and if you read it you'll know..." he couldn't actually form words right now, it pissed him off. "... being over there was the hardest thing I've gone through. I wanted to tell you at the diner I did, but Hermione-" she cut him off sharply.

"We're friends. Friends don't keep things like this from them." She said as she stared at the book before she met his eyes. She had tears forming; "I need to go."

"Hermione no! Wait." He hopped and followed her as she maneuvered around the rocks like she'd done her whole life with shoes in her free hand. "Hermione!"

She stopped and faced him. "Just for now Draco... I'm not mad." He didn't believe her, "Sam meant the world to me Draco. He-he is the reason I made friends with Ron and-and Harry... when he died..."

"I understand." Draco tried simply but she wouldn't let him finish. "I-"

"No!" She wiped with her arm at a stray tear. "We're friends Draco..." her voice started to crack, "...but please, let me have some time."

She didn't wait for an answer. She walked through the door and didn't answer the questions that were being thrown at her just ran to her room. She sunk down to the ground her weight against the door and crying with a journal in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think? Is Hermione being a little unfair to her home and her friends? Do you think she's accepted Sam's death? Remember folks, she was sent to England because she couldn't recover after her grandmother's... but how about Draco? To have to grow up so fast, but then you have someone who can stay as said 'a child' for much longer than he... Opinions are always welcome, even if I hate it because a negative opinion is positive criticism.
> 
> AND NOW TIME FOR EMILY'S ''THE PACIFIC'' SCHPEEL:
> 
> So I'm not sure how many of you have heard of the show 'The Pacific' but it was actually awesome. Twelve episodes about the U.S. Marines and their struggle in stopping the Japanese's quest to control the pacific -see what I did there? anyway, the show is based off two journals that were published and the men who wrote them are the main characters of the show. Robert Leckie wrote a journal like book that was published titeld; "Helmet for my Pillow", while Eugene Sledge wrote a similar book titled; "With the Old Breed". The characters in this show were real people, like Merriell Shelton who's nickname in the series was Snafu was a real person. That's what get's me about this series... John Basilone was a Marine Corps hero after he lifted a hot (I'll go on a weapons schpeel in the next chapter) machine gun and received second/third degree burns to his hands and arms to keep his men safe. This show gives me so many feelings and I'm recommending it to everyone, unless you don't like blood, gore, or porn... because there's a bit of all three of that. Yes porn. In like three episodes... NOT THE POINT -my point is that this chapter was written to the soundtrack of the show which is composed by Hans Zimmer. Tom Hanks and Steven Speilberg produced this series. It's excellent.
> 
> Review!


	8. August 29th, 1940

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the delay in updates; personal issues going down in my family and they're all using me as the human shield. So thanks all for the support and interest in this story! It means a lot, especially because I wasn't entirely sure how well this would go -excellent I suppose! Anyway, some fun things going down in this chapter, I bring the folks from MA back into play for a bit -bet you're all wondering Ron's response to the letter? Hmmm... As always loves, next chapter is in progress I see it being posted somewhere within the next twelve hours or so!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else.
> 
> Enjoy!

August 29th, 1940

Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

\-----------------------------------------------

She skimmed the words on the pages for the tenth time. Her fingers trailed after her eyes and when she would see the script change she would pull back as if being burnt. 'The air is hell...' she read the passage over again. 'The air is hell, the freedom that was once sought out is no longer there. We're held captive by duty...'

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she closed the journal for the tenth time in an hour. True to her word she had read the journal, both Draco and Sam's accounts. She had cried reading Sam's, of course she had! She scolded herself for the tears she shed while she read Draco's, even if he had become a close friend of hers. She let her thoughts wander, it's been two weeks since she last talked to the pilot. She wasn't mad at him, not after reading the journal but she was still torn. She shook her head of the thoughts and opened the journal back up;

''Not much we can do here, we run missions with the RAF fellows and that's fine but there's no progress to be made. Every day another man loses his life, another plane goes down, another letter sent out. It's become the thing around here, the obsession, the never ending thought -who's next? Who will have to write the letter to the boys family? The German's have no hearts, they feel no remorse when their planes go down, no shame when they take down another. This is the life we've all chosen. What a pitiful excuse of life..."

That was the last entry for Sam, Hermione knew, she checked every possible page after that. The only other thing was a letter from Sam to Draco, which had talked about Draco being lucky, Sam told Draco to find a gal, get hitched on some warm state side beach, she almost laughed at that notion, typical Sam leaving demands. She looked at her small watch, it was almost nine and it was already dark but there wouldn't be a better time for her to talk to him.

She quickly twisted some of her hair and pinned it back, then did the same thing on the other side. She hadn't put on make up earlier, she rushed though to add some color to her cheeks, do something so it didn't look like she spent another day moping around the journal. She grabbed her shoes and snuck her way down through the hall of the house.

"Where are you going?" She heard a voice from the kitchen, Luna, dolled up and pretty as ever. Luna was wearing a red dress that had short sleeves just ways off the shoulder, her top was tight and pretty but fanned out at the skirt to her knees.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked in return, she then noticed Neville seated at the kitchen table. "Hello Neville, how are you this evening?"

"I'm doing alright." He looked mortified. Poor thing, but Hermione's attention was on Luna.

"You are aware it's almost 2100. It's dark, what ever it is you need to do can't it wait?" Luna asked as she put a cup of steaming coffee in front of Neville.

"I'd really rather not wait, now if you excuse me." Luna didn't let up that easily, she grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back to the kitchen. "Luna, really. I need to go."

"You aren't going out alone."

"Oh for goodness sake." Hermione mumbled but conceded. "What if I was running to the hospital for an emergency?"

"You aren't. I'm no fool, if anything you're going to the barracks."

Hermione's jaw dropped -as did Neville's. "What could she need to do at the barracks Luna? That's absurd and..." Neville stopped and looked at Hermione, "... you're going to the barracks aren't you?"

"That would be none of your business." Hermione sung as she began to push herself up from her seat.

"I think it is, Neville does after all reside there." Luna looked at Hermione, she looked frazzled (as enjoyable as that was) what ever Hermione needed to do it was apparently important. "Neville will walk you."

"I did not volunteer for that." Neville said instantly. "A woman in the barracks at night? You can get in serious trouble, not to mention me."

"I won't get caught." Hermione said smugly as she stood up again. "I hate to ruin your evening but come on Neville."

"This is a horrible idea."

Five minutes later they were making their way towards the barracks. Neville spent the walk going over every possible risk, all the punishments they could use on them, the suspension, the rank issue. She hadn't really paid attention though, she let her mind wander. She thought about the journal -again, and of everything Draco wrote. She knew thoughts he hadn't shared with many, if any, people. She thought about his actions now, he was the somber one of the group, although sarcastic and witty he was often times serious. He never spent much time talking about his job, when he asked he simply stated it was better than being on the ground with nothing but a gun for protection.

She was shocked however when her thoughts took on another turn, she thought about his eyes and how they were sharp and clear, just like his personality. She thought about his face, his jaw line, the way his lips moved when he smirked or laughed, she thought about how his hair was always in perfect place, but when he let it go it was shaggy enough to reach his eye brow. She thought about his hands, just as controlled as the rest of him and surprisingly warm. She thought about his left arm, he rarely covered the scar -almost as if he were proud of it, but she knew other wise. For him to cover it would be to deny what he had done and gone through and who he had lost. The ragged scar went from just below his hand up half way to his elbow. Deep enough to send him home, deep enough for him to be put in her hospital for almost a month because of the blood loss and the internal damage.

Her attention however was drawn to a group of men playing cards in a hangar, she recognized the voice immediately. Theo, Blaise, and Draco -perfect, she thought to herself as she snuck away from Neville. She walked cautiously on the concrete although Theo was the first to spot her.

"Who's there?" He shouted, they weren't on any specific duty, simply a night to relax and not go out. Draco had to do some work on his plane, Blaise and Theo decided to keep him company and when he finished they started a small game of cards.

Hermione closed her eyes and announced herself as she stepped closer into the light. "Boys." she said with a nod.

They nodded back, except for Draco, she watched him send her a look. A strange look. "What can we do for you Granger?"

"I need to talk to you." He looked impassive as he stood up and made his way over.

"You read the journal." She nodded her head and watched his face. No outward expression passed his physical expression but she could see it in his eyes. "I'm glad I could help."

"This is all Sam's fault. It was his fault when I met Harry and Ron and it was his fault when I stopped talking to them..."

"You're blaming your brother."

"Well it's his fault! We're supposed to be friends. That's my only explanation."

He barked out a laugh and threw his head back. She was not amused, but he kept laughing until she eventually started. "Darlin' you're crazy. Sam has nothing to do with us being friends."

"Wrong." She pointed at his chest. "He wanted the best for me, even if at time we fought. If you and I are friends its because of him."

He couldn't say much to that, not at first. "That makes no sense."

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "It makes perfect sense." she said after she felt his arms circle around her waist. There they stood for a while until she pulled back. He hadn't let go and she hadn't demanded it, she let her hands wander to his chest where they stayed. She looked at him in question, what was he doing?

She didn't have time to really think of much else before his lips were on hers. She didn't hear anything else around them, didn't notice anything else just him. She responded in a daze and for what seemed like minutes they stayed together. Only it hadn't been minutes, it had been mere seconds until they broke apart.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

\------------------------------------------------

September 3rd, 1940

Needham, Norfolk County, Massachusetts

\-------------------------------------------------

She fixed her uniform in her full mirror once more before she made her way down stairs. She was shipping out today, after two weeks (two wonderful weeks) home she was finally leaving and ready to start her efforts. As her heels bounced off the walls in her family's home she was overwhelmed with childhood memories. She had laughed, ran, and cried in this halls. She had chased imaginary friends and had evaded her brothers and their gross findings in these halls. She stepped down the stairs and looked at the photos that lined, black and white, captured memories.

"... not let her go! She's your daughter, not the governments toy." She walked into the hall way to hear her brother; closest in age but farthest in mind set good old Ron, arguing with their parents.

"Yes she is our daughter Ronald, and I'm your mother. Ginny has every right to do as she pleases. She's an adult now." Molly Weasley said shortly while she fixed up her daughters last home cooked meal.

"Thank you Mom." Ginny replied as she walked in and took her seat. "Ron."

Her father couldn't manage to take the day off, he would meet them at the train station however, and that was enough for the red head. "I can't believe this. This isn't even our war!"

"War has nothing to do with it! What else would I do in this town Ronald?" She didn't let him answer. "I would wait, for a suitable husband to whisk me away to another house, more walls and doors and I would be expected to live happily there."

"Alight both of you. Stop." They both mumbled out apologies as their mother slipped pancakes onto their plates. "Ginny, your father and I are very proud. So are your brothers, we all wants what best however and Ron thinks this isn't it."

Ginny accepted her mothers warm pat on the shoulder before she looked at Ron. Ever since he had gotten the letter from Hermione he'd been snippy. Although Ginny was down right frustrated and mad at the brown haired girl she couldn't say she blamed her. Ron had expressed his opinions on being a soldier, he thought the idea was honorable but nothing else. She had expected nothing less of Hermione, especially since they've all heard about Samuel.

"I think she's running off chasing something that isn't there." Ginny glared at her brother but he continued. "You're a child and you don't know the first thing about this business."

"Funny, I remember someone saying those exact words to you Ronald. I couldn't happen to agree more with them, you're acting like a kid who had his lollipop taken away, like it or not I find this far more noble and more fulfilling then staying a shop keeper for my older brothers." Rons nostrils flared as he stormed away from the table.

The front screen door slammed and Molly jumped. "We best be on our way, trains don't wait." Molly had to force a smile to her face. Ron had been devastated when he received the letter from Hermione, they all had, but they had all moved on. Hermione Granger separated her professional life from her personal one, and they were all very personal with her. Molly thought Ron naive to think he'd manage to convince Hermione to come home and quit so easily by swooning her in letters.

She and Ginny walked to the train station -less than two blocks away from their home. She looked at her baby, her only girl, her hair in a tight bun, her eyes determined, her uniform crisp. Ginny Weasley would go on and do great things, she was more than capable for this job. Molly had no fear for her daughter.

"There's your father, go on say good-bye to him." Molly ushered the girl towards her husband.

Arthur Weasley respected anyone who had joined, they were worthy of the praise and the attention. He hugged his daughter and gave her the same speech he'd given his own sons the day they had left. He had teared up a little when he first saw her, but the sorrow was quickly replaced with pride as he watched her get on the train with confidence. The Navy Nurses Corps were truly lucky, he thought.

As the train pulled away Ginny sat next to two other women from the previous stop. Every where Ginny looked there was a uniform, she felt a surge of pride knowing that she was one of them. They talked idly, and when it came time to switch trains did so with respective wishes. Before Ginny knew it she was at New York's Penn Station.

"Please pay attention!" An older voice ordered them. Lt. McGonagall had been with the Navy Nurses Corps since the first great war. She was well respected and often times worked along sides one of the greatest doctors of their time -so Ginny had been told.

While the older woman, who introduced herself as Minerva, continued her speech Ginny processed the information for herself. Dr. Albus Dumbledore had been an English doctor during the 'The Great War', he had ended up travelling back with the American forces and continued to provide medical care on a Navy medical ship. That was where Ginny would be spending most of her time, she had never been on a ship before but now was as good a time as any.

When it was finally her turn to check in she stood before McGonagall. "Private Ginny Weasley ma'am."

"Very well, welcome Miss. Weasley." Ginny acknowledged the welcome and went with the other women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you have it! The first kiss... I'm gushing over it! What do you think happens between Hermione and Draco? The start of a relationship or the steady friendship? Guess you'll find out! How'd you like Ginny's decision? I was going to make her a female pilot but they really didn't come into any sort of play until (I'm guessing here) around 1942. Closer to the end of the war then the beginning -keep in mind while the U.S. had remained 'neutral' from 1939 until December of 1941 after the Japanese attacked, so while 1942 was roughly closer to the end rather than the beginning.
> 
> AND NOW TIME FOR EMILY'S AIR CRAFT SCHPEEL:
> 
> So let's talk planes. I love planes, but I'm picky with my models -World War Two had some of the greatest designs and some of the most powerful planes of the time. The United States had anything from the Beech AT-10 Wichita to the Vultee XP-81, however for the U.S side I'm going to have to say the Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress was my number one favorite. The sheer size of these planes alone was intimidating, but the help this plane offered during World War Two? These planes had dropped over 640,000 tons of bombs, that's a lot. I could rant and rave about this plane for hours -but I won't do that to you all, instead I'll sum it up. These planes had been the icon of the Strategic Bombing Campaign in 1942, when the U.S. got involved in the raids against German industrial areas. These planes could travle 200-250 miles per hour with a full bomb load at 2,000 pounds. Kudos. However there were many other model planes used through World War Two that weren't on the Allied Powers side -the Germans had managed to produce the first actual fighter jet during this time. Now I'm not sure what the first actual MODEL was but I know one model that was powerful and nick named "Lightning" was the Arado AR 234 Blitz. This was the worlds first purpose-built jet BOMBER. These things were cutting edge back in the day, they could be fitted with up 4,400 pounds, they had as a standard a 20mm rear facing cannon. The Blitz was putt into full service in 1944, with over 200 models produced. I like planes.
> 
> Review!


	9. September 14th, 1940

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There are no apologies I could make that justify this delayed update. My explanation shall be below my secondary author's note. However, I can apologize for this chapter sucking and only being a filler. The next chapter will have more fluff and romance I promise. However like every good story, you need fillers to lead up to things -if I made it all romance and fluff there would be no extending plot line and I would lose interest in this really fast. I haven't lost interest however! I shall prevail!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else.
> 
> Enjoy!

September 14th, 1940

Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

\------------------------------------------------

Things had gone easy in Pearl. Things were quiet. The women had taken up the beach as a favorite pass time while the men enjoyed the luau bar. Both groups would often meet during the week and as was expected -strongly discouraged, but expected relationships had formed. In fact every where you looked was a new couple forming between a soldier and a local, a sailor and a nurse, or something of that sort. Pansy Parkinson applied another layer of ruby red lip stick onto her already slicked lips, she's been seeing this young man Michael Corner.

Michael was a sailor for the Navy, he had previously been interested in Cho but since she's been to occupied with her mister he had simply moved on. Tonight they were going to see a film in town, although she was positive it wouldn't be any entertainment he had thought it would be fun, she insisted they go dancing afterwards. She checked her appearance once more in her mirror.

She had pinned her hair in a half sort of style, it was half up so it was out of her face but still enough not secured back to let her delicately placed curls hang loose around her shoulders. She had done her make up in a pristine way -as always the heavy black on top of her eyelid, the thick mascara making her lashes stand out against her pale powdered face, she had dabbed some lip stick to the top of her cheek bone (smeared it in to give herself some nice color). She wanted her lip stick to stain his cheek when she bid him fair well for the evening.

She had pinned on her tear drop pearl earrings, the ones her mother had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday and had managed to get her silver cross on without any assistance. She thought they were perfect touches on her appearance, the others would only agree. For this occasion she had gone with a daring black, tight in all the right places a low v-neck cut and pencil skirt that stopped just a few centimeters above her kneecap. She had chosen her highest heel for the evening, they were stylish and devilish if you asked her.

She was finishing up her appearance check when she heard the knock on the door. "Don't bother getting that ladies, it's for me." She sung lightly with a wicked grin as she quickly made her way towards the door.

She was shocked however when she opened the door and there stood Draco Malfoy. "Look at you Miss. Parkinson, all prettied up for you evening out with Corner?"

She was startled but recovered quickly; "Yes, thank you Drake. What brings you here?" She stepped aside to let him in. He was in his full uniform again, well of course he was it was his flight training day she scolded lightly.

"Oh hello Drake, are you here for Hermione?" Pansy was stunned when Millicent came out of the hall and asked that. Draco Malfoy was not a man to show up for the prudish nurse, Pansy knew that for a fact.

"Yes actually I am." Millicent nodded before she disappeared again.

"You're here for Granger?" Pansy asked, shock evident on her face. "Do you need her for something? Is everyone alright?" That had to be the only reason he was seeking her out.

"Everyone's fine Pans." He smirked lightly before he heard two sets up heels approach. "Well look who it is, ready Darlin'?"

"Hello to you as well Malfoy." Hermione playfully said as she stepped closer and placed a small kiss to his cheek. "Let me grab my sweater from the living room."

"Darlin'?" Pansy asked with her hands on her hips. "Are you two together?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, we're friends." Their conversation was cut short when another knock resounded on the door. "Looks like your date is here." Draco said with a grin as Pansy pushed passed him and opened up to see Michael.

"Wow Pansy you look..." she smiled shyly as she shut the door behind her. "... beautiful." She smiled sweetly before he offered her his arm and she graciously allowed him to lead the way. All the way she seethed with inner jealousy over the night Draco and Hermione would spend.

"Alright I'm ready." Hermione said as she approached again with a light brown sweater around her arm. He stepped aside and let her out first. When he joined her stride down the walk way he pulled out a cigarette.

He took in her scrunched up facial expression and let the smoke out with an easy puff. "What's the matter, don't like a man who smokes?"

"What you do is your thing, I just never knew you smoked." Hermione said politely as they walked towards the diner. They made it a thing to go there and make small talk after his day of flight training -unless of course she was at the hospital, in which case he would bring the meal to her with the help of Peggy.

"Off and on." He said as he the cigarette back up to his lips. "C'mon now Princess don't do that."

She stopped suddenly and looked at him. "Did you just call me Princess?"

He shrugged easily; "It suits you, I'm used to calling you Darlin' but there isn't anything darling about you."

She smiled softly before she continued up to where he was standing. "I'm not sure whether to be insulted or delighted." He laughed as he flicked the end of his bad habit away.

They approached the diner a few minutes later, they were seated at their normal seats, and Peggy got them both started with water and coffee. "What did you do all day?"

"I cleaned the house, why?" He thought she looked a bit drained, her hair was French braided all the way down, the sleeves of her light blouse were rolled up to her elbows, her skirt had small bits of dirt all around it. "It was a challenge I'll admit but I did it and it should stay that way."

"Why don't you ever ask for help?" He asked bewildered as she shrugged easily before she sipped her water. "You live with more than capable women, they can clean too."

She shrugged; "I know that, but it's just easier to do it and get it done."

He watched her sip at her coffee then sip her water, he smirked a little when she started to swipe at the accumulating water ring from her glass. She looked like a child to him, care free and harmless. He lost himself in the idle chit chat that went with their trips to the small diner, discussions on the news, talks of business and work, and sometimes there'd be a rousing game of twenty questions.

"So I hear the Army is hosting a barbecue?" Hermione questioned lightly to which Draco nodded his head. "Sounds like it'll be a good time."

"It should be alright, I wasn't really planning on attending."

Hermione who had thought Draco was a man seeking fun and adventure was surprised. "Why not?"

Draco played with the silverware he hadn't used, he mulled over in his head the possible responses. He didn't feel like being around the idiots he calls comrades, he didn't want to be dragged to a social event to listen to oafs discuss the war over seas as if they've lived it. "I have no one to go with."

Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Very sly of you Drake."

"Not sly at all." He quickly defended himself with the poise and ease that his parents had raised him with back in Chicago. "I don't believe I intended to ask you, just making a generalized statement. You however insinuated that I was hinting at something else."

"I did no such thing." She snapped out at him as she felt a heat rise to her cheeks. "I merely made an assumption based off of your response, I've already been asked."

He ignored the tinge of jealousy. "Oh really, by who?"

"That is none of your business." She sipped at her coffee and hailed over Peggy. "I believe we'll take the check."

"You got it! Everything alright?"

"Splendid as usual."

Draco watched how Hermione closely. "Nobody's asked you."

"Think what you must but believe it or not men can be interested in me."

Draco taken back tried to mend his previous statement. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh how did you mean it then Malfoy?"

"I simply meant to joke around with you! I'm sure a lot of men on this base are interested in you but you aren't-"

"I'm not what?" She stood with her hands on her hips. "I'm not flirty like Parkinson? Who by the way is an awful nurse. I'm not naive or innocent like Luna? I'm not inviting like Cho? Go ahead say it!"

"You're not any of those things, why are you so offended by this Granger?" Draco asked loudly, he noticed people had started to watch them but there would be no convincing Hermione to sit down and talk it out now. "I meant that you aren't looking for anyone!"

She took a deep breath, "I have to go Malfoy."

"Fine then."

She whacked him up side the head as she stormed out. Draco watched Peggy inch closer slowly. "Well that went well."

He looked at Peggy as he took the bill, "Don't bother with change."

\------------------------------------------------

September 17th, 1940

Naval Hospital, Brooklyn, New York

\-------------------------------------------------

"Ginny what are you still doing here?" Angelina Johnson, a pretty African American girl from New Jersey asked the red head as she stepped into the room. "Your shift ended almost an hour ago."

"I know, but I was asked by Minerva to stay and sort out the files for tomorrows screenings." Ginny responded without looking up from her spot at the desk. Files upon files surrounded her all of which full of names neither would remember by the end of the next hour. The Naval Hospital where they were currently at was in the process of doing medical screenings for the men that were looking to be placed on one of the many ships.

Angelina said nothing as she sat down and started to help her friend. She had joined to prove to everyone of the difference she could make. Times were hard, men and women alike would treat Angelina like she was dirt in some cases, although she was lucky with the women she currently lived with.

"How many men are we supposed to be seeing tomorrow?" Angelina asked easily.

"What's on this table, Minerva couldn't give me an exact number off the top of her head. Dr. Dumblrdore is supposed to be in tomorrow so chances are we won't even see these men."

"Pity." Angelina said with a smirk as Ginny giggled lightly. "Have you heard from your brothers?"

"Just George actually, he's doing well. He's in Virginia right now, this is the first time him and Fred are split."

"Where was Fred sent to again?"

Ginny had to look up to think about it for a moment. "I believe he's in San Antonio."

Angelina laughed lightly; "you're keeping wonderful tabs on him." Ginny just shrugged before she too started laughing. "Have you heard about the German's advances through Europe?"

"Yes I have." Ginny said as she sorted two more folders out. "It's awful, how much longer until they over run it all completely?"

"Goodness I hope not." Angelina let out a steady breath; "I say the sooner we get involved the better."

"I agree." Ginny said as she placed another folder in her pile. There weren't many left now, the two continued to work alongside one another however this time in silence.

Ever since April Germany has made tremendous advances throughout Europe. It had been almost five months since Winston Churchill had taken the place of Neville Chamberlain which was after the disaster that was helping defend Norway up until that June. Ginny remembered reading the head lines -Germany invaded Belgium, the Netherlands, and Luxembourg. The 'Phoney War' time period was at an end.

Thing really began to pick up state side after that. Women took up work in the factories, men enlisted willingly and almost immediately. The United States had remained as neutral as possible during this period, weapons and in some cases pilots were sent over seas to help ward off any of the German Blitzkrieg that could be stopped. It looked dismal for all -even the neutralized United States.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So as you can see I've started to compare with what's happening over in Europe while all the fun and dandelions stay in the U.S. that is all very true though. Since I've made you all wait, and patiently at that, I propose a little poll for you all. Here are your options for the barbecue. Hermione does indeed show up with another male character -possibly an original character and spikes jealousy into Draco OR Hermione shows up with this other character, has a god awful time and it's up to Draco to swoop in and save her night. I'm already writing this chapter so I'll give it until this time tomorrow -2:42 EST U.S.-. Begin!
> 
> AND NOW TIME FOR EMILY'S REAL LIFE SCHPEEL:
> 
> Right so, I disappeared for about a month/two months? For starters, I hate this schpeel -yet sometimes I do owe it to my readers to give it, I am not saying it is a pain or any other disturbance on my life to be posting things on here. Second, I am a busy person. I have fire house two nights a week (finally getting off medical so I'll actually be going to calls soon too -which means more breaks in my writing), I have a twenty four hour stay at the rescue squad once a week too (which I can't blow off because of my 'older brother' being my mentor), and on top of that I have work (for almost twelve hours a shift, almost every weekend). Third, I have to help my mom take care of the house, my two younger siblings, the animals, etc. I have to make dinner and clean and all these other not fun things. As I'm sure many of you can relate to! Fourth and finally; school. I'm not currently in any classes but I am preparing to start Paramedic school (August), but I do have to take some classes before then (March-May). So this is the only time you'll hear me bitch and moan about being busy. I hope you all can understand, I hope you all continue to read and review and be wonderful human beings. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's excited that I'm back!? The good thing about my disappearance is that I let you all get super excited, hopefully I didn't disappoint. Also with this chapter starts the Dramione fluff I promised, it'll be out of character for parts and in character for others but if there's something specific you'd like to see (beach trip, sex scene, etc.,) now would be the time to mention it in a review or private message! We're still only in 1940, we have a whole year until the attack happens, so I have room for anything you'd like!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Samuel. Nothing else.
> 
> Enjoy!

September 22nd, 1940

Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

She had shown up with a young boy from some small town in the middle of Kansas. That's what annoyed him most about it, he was from a small town and knew how to act like a gentleman. He watched her walk with some of the nurses, she laughed and smiled and joked and her hair was just how he loved it -free and wild just like he knew she was. She was wearing a dark blue dress that had a low V cut and was tight, it was longer than most of her normal day to day dresses and skirts. She was in dark heels, her dressier ones (again also not her day to day attire).

Then the young boy, because god damn it if he didn't stop blushing he'd never be considered much of anything else, John Tarning had walked over and offered her his arm. She took it with a polite smile but it most certainly did not reach her eyes -of course he would notice that.

"What's eating at you Drake?" Blaise came over and asked while he sipped from his bottle of beer.

"Nothing is eating at me. I'm just not in a barbecue mood." Blaise just chuckled as he passed a drink to Draco's expecting hand. "Have you seen Pansy?"

Blaise just raised an eyebrow as he scanned the crowd, he spotted the problem almost immediately. There was Hermione Granger, holding a beer and talking idly with the idiot who didn't know the difference between guideline and protocol (it was a nasty little training mishap). She looked happy enough, she smiled and laughed along with him but he would bet anything that she was just as miserable as Draco was. Then Blaise went to talk to Draco and couldn't find him.

"It's not like you to show your jealous side." Draco turned abruptly when he saw Pansy saunter over to him. She was, of course, in a dark green dress that clung to every curve and her make up was incredibly dark.

"Who said anything about me being jealous?" Draco asked as he gulped from his chilled bottle. "Annoyed actually."

"Oh please." Pansy began as she picked nonexistent lint off of her shoulder. "You've had your eye on her from day one, God only knows why."

"If I didn't know you were shacking up with Corner I'd think you were jealous."

"Yes well, maybe I am." Pansy looked around, the nurses that were not working were all socializing nicely, she noticed how Luna was closer to Neville than Blaise, for once. She looked back at Draco, his expression was blank as he just shook his head and took another drink. "Are you planning to get drunk tonight?"

"I'm planning to get roaring drunk." He replied almost instantly. "That way when I do something stupid I can play the blame game."

"So you are jealous." Pansy said with authority, she noticed Michael on the other side of the room looking at her with a glint in his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, your company is not what I want right now."

"When is it ever?" he wasn't shocked when he received no answer.

He mingled, he talked, he busted balls with the rest of his men just as he would any other night. He however kept watch, John and Hermione hadn't moved very far, he watched her gently remove his hand from hers multiple times. In the time of two hours, with the events of the evening drawing to a steady close Draco Malfoy had indeed succeeded in getting roaring drunk.

In the few hours Hermione had spent with John she realized how incredibly awkward he was. He was charming in the boyish way and reminded her an awful lot of Ronald, who she hadn't thought about much since the letter she had sent to him. As John continued to ramble she scanned the slowly dwindling crowd once more, she had expected Draco to leave with their usual social circle, yet he hadn't.

"I can see you aren't too interested in me."

She snapped her attention back to John and offered a weak polite smile; "I'm sorry John, if I had known you had expected something farther than a friendly date I would have declined your offer."

John shrugged and looked over in the direction of Draco. "I'm not Draco Malfoy. That's what you're trying to say." Although Hermione would agree, John was nothing like Draco that was not what she had meant.

"I don't believe I said anything of the sort." She straightened her back slightly as she spoke.

"You don't have to say anything." She puffed out a breath. "Everyone on this island knows that you and Malfoy have been sneaking off together for months now."

"How dare you -" but he wouldn't let her get a sentence out.

"I understand I don't look like him, talk like him, or have as many friends but I'm a damn better person than he is. He walks around here like he owns the place, he walks around like he's done something worth a damn."

She stopped him from continuing by holding up her hand. "I'm here to do a job, a job that I'm good at. For you or for anyone to presume anything about me and my relations with Draco is rude and ignorant. You make yourself look like a fool. As far as Draco being a better person I'm damn sure is, for you to walk around here like YOU'VE done something in the war effort would be a ridiculous thought."

John stared at her with open mouth shock; "You think you're gonna' talk to me like that?"

"You think that question is supposed to make me bite my tongue?" She asked back just as sharply. She didn't want to turn and search for Draco, that would be exactly what this ignorant fool wanted but she certainly hoped he would sense something was amiss.

Draco had been staring at the scene for a few minutes, she was a spit fire and something must of really ticked her off for her to hold her hand up like that. Hermione could hold her own, he thought as he took a sip from his drink, Coke this time he did have to log in some flight hours the next day. Once he heard her raised voice he started to make his way over to them, when he watched John raise his hand and slap her was when he rushed over.

Hermione could only smile and laugh in response to the sting on her cheek. John had thought it appropriate to hit her, of course he had she wasn't obedient. She didn't have time to retaliate how she would have liked, she was pushed behind someone familiar and watched helplessly while he landed a punch in his gut. "Drake..."

"... gives you the right to do that? I'll have your rank for this."

"Draco!" but he continued on with his rant and threats. "Draco Malfoy! You stop it this instant."

He turned around and looked at her. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

John was still hunched over, cowering was more like it, thought Hermione. "I can see that, however wouldn't it make more sense to gather your superior office and let him deal with this?"

"Yes." Hermione almost smiled with relief, until Draco said his next sentence; "But we aren't going to do that."

"Yes we are." Hermione argued without any hesitation. "I'm going to get him, you're going to wait here with John, I'm sure he'd much rather enjoy your company than mine."

"Fine. Then you and I are having a little talk." He didn't know if she heard him or not but he was being serious whether she knew it or not. "Now listen here you little shit, I don't know what was said, or who started but you never lay a hand on a woman."

"You're right Sir. I'm sorry Sir." John had managed to pull himself up straight.

"I don't believe you." Draco said with a snarl. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"Situation just got out of control Sir." John couldn't meet Draco's eye, good, thought Draco.

"Leave him be Malfoy." Draco snapped to attention and responded respectively to his ranking officer. "Alright Tarning let's get this underway."

Draco pulled Hermione away from the conversation, if they needed her side they would find her at the hospital tomorrow right now Draco needed to have a discussion with her. He led her to an empty hangar, it was used of course but at night the only plane that was in this one was the one that wouldn't start. He let go of her arm and started pacing around and rubbed at his face.

"If you've led me to see if I'm alright I assure you I'm perfectly fine."

Draco huffed and put his hands on his hips and laughed. "If you think that's what you're doing here you're wrong, I'm glad you're fine but we need to have a talk Princess."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and leaned against the body of the plane. "I don't see what we have to discuss."

Draco looked at her; "Things changed between us."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Things haven't changed Drake, we're still great friends we just had a small fight."

He shook his head from side to side. "I can't watch you with someone else."

"What do you mean?" She asked, her heart fluttered, he couldn't possibly mean in the sense that she was thinking... it just didn't make sense.

"God Hermione... you've been on my mind nonstop, I was radiating jealousy tonight, JEALOUSY." He walked closer to her, he stopped when he was a breath in front of her. "I don't know how long we'll be on this island, but -"

"I'm not someone's property." He was perplexed when she cut him off, but he let her continue because she was trailing her hand to his. "I'm not your prize to claim, I'm not some woman you can pick out of a bar crowd..."

He felt her finger slip into his and he squeezed before he spoke again. "You're not, you're a pain in my ass almost all the time, you're pushy and snooty, but at the same time you're the first person offering help and I can't help but admire that."

She tugged him closer so he was pressed against her, his free arm resting against the plane. "This must be tearing apart your ego."

He smirked; "With you, there is no ego." She felt his lips press a feather light kiss against her forehead. "I'm rather possessive."

She tilted her head up so their eyes could meet. "I've gathered, you're jealous too."

He smirked as he nuzzled their noses together; "terribly jealous." he whispered out as he placed another light kiss at the corner of her lips. "You've got to accept it Princess."

"Do I?"

There was no verbal answer, just a small nod as he pressed his lips against her firmly. She had no real argument, just a moment of shock. She responded happily though, he could feel the smile against his lips as they continued, she let out a contented sigh when he moved his free hand to gently sweep at her face, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and he was quite frustrated at just how good she was at this.

When they finally broke apart they were both panting with smiles on their faces. "What a pleasant turn of events this evening."

He merely looked at her and stepped back. He pulled out a cigarette and lit up as he held out his hand for her to take. They walked silently out of the hangar and across the empty air field base, as much as she hated to admit it Draco could make smoking an attractive thing. When they were on the sidewalk he laced their fingers together.

"I didn't know you were one for hand holding." She quipped out as she kept his pace her heels smacked against the concrete in the light of sunset.

He merely shrugged but kept their hands connected. They walked some more before she stopped, he hadn't expected that and when he turned around he found her staring out over at the sunset. "Don't tell me you're one of those romantics?"

She laughed softly; "I'm not. I just find it hard to believe that this is the same sunset I've watched at home..."

"It's not." She looked over at him with a playful grin and a question to retaliate against him already formed. "It's completely different."

She scoffed as she continued on; "I had no idea you were a romantic."

He scoffed back in return. "I'm not."

"Well then you're drunk."

"I am." She let out a bark of laughter as they continued to make their way towards the nurses quarters. They remained mostly silent, every once in a while Hermione would laugh and Draco would pretend to know what it was she was laughing at. She had noticed that not once had her hand slipped from his. His grip had remained the same from the start of their walk and she couldn't help but feel comforted.

This was not how it felt with Ron, he had been too rough sometimes, he had gripped her hand in a vice like grip or would just let it go completely. He would pull her along beside him, but it would be at his pace, never where she was comfortable. With Draco she could set the pace, a leisurely stroll with a light grip to her hand. She was almost disappointed to see the nurses quarters come into view.

"I'll walk you to the door."

She wouldn't argue, she had tried that once before and it ended with a screaming match. Luna had to send Blaise out to break it up. She let herself be led to the door and when he was sure she was properly escorted to the door he let go of her hand and pocketed his own. She played with hers while she watched him look around.

"Thank you." He looked at her and nodded. "I suppose you'll be seeing me tomorrow then?"

"It was an idea." He loved the way she smiled, not the full smile but the 'you can't fool me' smile. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yes from 0600 hours to 1800 hours. With that being said, I really must be getting a good nights sleep." He watched her make her way up the stairs, she was about to turn the nob when he let out a low curse and came up behind her.

She didn't really register what happened until it was over. Draco had slammed their lips together but before she could even respond he had let go, the ass had the balls to look smug and pleased with himself too. He even waved and wished her a goodnight while she stood there with her hand against her lips.

Mute she walked into the house, not surprising to her she found Millicent and Luna up talking. "I saw that."

Hermione looked at Luna with a ridiculous smile on her face. "Saw what?"

Millicent cut in; "Don't you play innocent on us Hermione, you were just kissed goodnight by Draco Malfoy."

"So what if I was, friends do it all the time." Hermione said as she went around the kitchen table to retrieve a glass of water.

"Oh yes friends do that all the time." Millicent snorted at Luna's sarcastic tone. "Spill."

"There's nothing to spill!" Hermione said as she downed her water. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get a good nights sleep."

She went to dodge around Luna but was cut off by Millicent; "Oh no sweetheart we're sitting and you're spilling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut out Ginny's usual little snippet, but I figured I'd let it linger and start the next chapter with her! Again, I apologize for my delayed update but real life unfortunately takes priority. As I said before, anything you want to see let me know on a review or private message, you can find me on tumblr if you don't want to do that at: .com! You can also find a link to this story for Archive of our Own on there as well if you have a preference. Thanks all!
> 
> AND NOW TIME FOR EMILY'S OFF MEDICAL CELEBRATION:
> 
> Right so, how many of my awesome readers want to hear about my time on medical? First I should probably explain what medical means... hmm... yeah. So I'm a volunteer firefighter/EMT, well for about six months I was placed on this medical absence waiver thing and let me tell you something, it was horrendous. I couldn't do anything, for six months... that's a long time. Anyways, I'm finally off of it so I'm back in service with my fire department (the squad was never really an issue) but if the chapters seem a little jumpy from now on, always go with the assumption that I had a fire call and lost my mood for that particular part!
> 
> Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... I've returned from my break. I'm at school now, full time, which is always exciting but at the same time means that I should be able to update more often (it doesn't make sense however, I have a strict schedule so weekends are writing). Here we go with chapter eleven, I have some fluff and I have some drama. I also have strep throat so in the spirit of illness I give you sick cuddling.

October 15, 1940  
Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii  
\----------------------------------------------

“Has anyone seen Granger?” 

Millicent and Luna looked up as none other than Draco Malfoy stalked into the hospital. He looked dashing as always in his greens with his hair slicked back and a dangerous smirk on his face. His eyes searched the opposing corridors and halls as he entered towards the main desk. “Well?” he asked with impatience in his voice. 

The problem was that he hadn’t seen or heard from her in over two days. Not that they had clearly defined their relationship, it was understood that neither would be seen without the other or with anyone else for that matter. It was known throughout base that heartless playboy Draco Malfoy had managed to warm heartless and no nonsense Hermione Granger. It was also rumored that it couldn’t be anything other than a bet, because the two simply didn’t add up. Regardless the last couple of weeks had been blissful for both. Beach trips, nights to the bar with the other men and women on base, and of course the stolen kisses that he would press against her cheeks, forehead, temple, and her personal favorite her lips. Yet, Hermione Jean Granger seemed to have disappeared in the last two days or so.

“I don’t she’s left her bedroom in the last two days.” Millicent said while she looked down at the paperwork she was filing. 

“We told her that overworking herself would be a horrible thing.” Luna chided in innocently as she gathered her patient files up. She knew Hermione would lecture her later for the involvement on her life. “Poor thing has been battling headache upon headache and a mild fever.” 

Draco just raised his eyebrows; “Really… and I assume she was never going to tell me?” 

“Now Drake you know that’s not our business.” Millicent chided as she looked up once again from her work. “What Hermione decides to tell you and us are two irrelevant things.” 

“Oh hush Millicent.” Luna said before she turned her steely eyes to the man in front of her. “I’d expect she wouldn’t mind a little company.” 

Draco just smirked and leaned against the desk; “That is why you’re my favorite.” 

Millicent scoffed and stomped off while Luna laughed and thanked him. According to Luna most of the other nurses should be out of the house, the only problem with it would be Pansy. Draco assured her he could handle the short haired problematic woman; after all he had spent most of his time with her before Hermione had made it to the island. 

Luna wished him luck as he walked back out of the hospital with a purpose. He couldn’t quite describe the need to go and see Hermione, he couldn’t put it into words, but he knew that he had to. He realized a long while ago that there was something there, a link or connection and he wasn’t so sure he wanted to fight it. She was nothing he pictured her to be when Sam described her, she was not the wild and spirited girl that caused trouble. She was the exact opposite, although he imagined Sam’s horrendous death would have something to do with it, it was only to be expected. 

He lit a cigarette as he continued his walk, he tried desperately not to smoke around Hermione, and it set her off on a lecture about how vile the habit was. She never insisted that he stop, she simply insisted that it made him seem broody and unattractive. He’d always retaliate with a smirk and a flirtatious touch –which only ended with her blushing furiously. He liked that he had the power to make her do that, to make her blush a furious red while she smirked or laughed nervously. He loved that at the diner Peggy would send those looks, innocent little looks (maybe not too innocent) and it would send Hermione on a tangent about his reputation and hers. 

He took another inhale as he thought about the previous week, it was a mild night (because even Hawaii has mild days) and the day shift of the hospital insisted the men take them to drinks for having to deal with the new boys. Draco fully agreed after hearing that four men had made a pass at Hermione, especially when she didn’t mention it, and so the night went. Draco and Hermione had been walking back to the nurses’ quarters when she pulled him off of the sidewalk and onto the grass. He allowed her to drag him passed the secondary nurses’ quarters and into a backyard. 

“Are you drunk Miss. Granger?” Draco asked equally playful and confused as he let her lead him to the single wood swing on the tree. She laughed at his notion and pushed him lightly against the big tree. “You must be drunk.” 

“You’re wrong.” She said in a whisper as she pressed herself against him; “I’m just clearing your mind.” 

Draco let out a soft laugh, such an odd sound coming from him, “I fail to see how.” 

“Well allow me to explain.” She let her hands trail from his chest, down his arms, and into his hands. “I know that the girls were stirring the pot and may have mentioned my problematic patients today.” 

He hummed out an agreeing sound. “You mean one girl to my loud mouth best friend who told me about the four men that either touched or talked?” 

She smiled at him before she pulled herself closer and forced his arms around her waist; “I mean just that. I know you spent more than half of the night brooding about to your whiskey.” 

“I was not.” He was quick to argue but the argument was half-hearted as he lowered his head to meet her eye. “Malfy’s don’t brood.” 

“Malfoy's may not, but you Malfoy did.” She smirked as she pressed a light kiss against the bottom of his throat. “It’s alright though; I found it to be adorable.” 

He didn’t respond he was too busy watching her as she trailed little light kisses up along his neck and across his cheek. “Those boys don’t interest me.” He felt her whisper against the corner of his mouth. 

“You’re a witch.” She was laughing as he pressed their mouths together. His hands pulled her in closer to him and he kissed her with possession, she was his and she responded with submission. She knew it and he knew that she knew it. He was rough and demanded her completely, when he bit her lower lip she opened her mouth willing and let his tongue slide inside. They half-heartedly battled for dominance (in the end she would always let him win with a smile) as he pulled his lips away from hers desperate for breath and trailed warm kisses along her neck. 

He almost came completely undone at the sounds she made, the gasps and little sighs. He bit lightly at the base of her neck and shoulder, he was shocked to hear a laugh escape her lips (this was her favorite spot for him to kiss; this was not a ticklish spot for him to tease). “What could be funny at a moment like this?” 

She let her hands travel from his waist to his chest, she created enough space for her to see his eyes, and then she let her hands once against travel until they were in his hair. “I can’t believe you were jealous earlier.” 

His mouth went slack. “I was most certainly not jealous.” 

She laughed and tugged, if she continued to do that he’d be obligated to jump into the cool ocean. “No matter,” she continues as if she hadn’t heard him, “I happen to enjoy reinforcing my feelings for you.” 

He smirked and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the side of her nose; “What would those be Princess?” 

“If I told you it wouldn’t be fun.” She pressed their lips together again, but it wasn’t long lasting and that made Draco admit a loss of warmth. He was dumbfounded when she pulled his hands and led him to the rear entrance of the nurses’ quarters. He was pulled up to the stairs as she slowly made her way up, his hand still in hers, she made it to the top stair before she let go of his fingers. “Goodnight Draco.” 

The memory faded as Draco was brought back to the current moment when he felt the slight burn in his finger tips from his cigarette. He pinched then threw the thing out towards his side. He approached the front door of the house and knocked steadily three times, then three times again when he didn’t hear anything, he was mid-knock when Pansy answered the door; “What do you want?” 

“I would like to be let in.” 

Pansy scoffed and locked the screen; “Why?” 

“I’d like to see Granger.” She looked more irritated, he thought to himself. 

“We don’t always get what we want.” She undid the lock and pushed the screen open. “However, maybe you can get her to sit down for more than ten minutes.” 

Draco was confused by this as Pansy led him up the stairs and into a long hallway. “She’s been pacing around her room for the last hour, I’ve told her three times to rest or she’ll be dazed and unfocussed during her next shift.” 

“I thought she wasn’t feeling well?” Draco asked as Pansy led him to a plain wooden door. 

“She isn’t.” Pansy said as she knocked, she then yelled through the door; “Someone’s here to see you Granger and if you don’t sit your ass down and relax I’m going to sedate you.” 

The door swung open, Draco had to admit she didn’t look well, she didn’t look sick but she was paler and had a hand against the bridge of her nose. “Pansy, please, it’s bad enough that my shifts have been covered for the last day and a half and then today. I’m—“ she stopped short when she noticed Draco alongside the short haired woman. “Well then… thank you Pansy.” 

She didn’t say anything as she walked away. Hermione let out a breath and leaned against the door jam. She was in a simple and comfy outfit, she simply would not rest in her pajamas all day long, but her hair she had figured to let go. She also hadn’t bothered to put on any make up. She began to fuss as she watched Draco trail his eyes slowly up and down. She had started to make up some excuse before he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Draco shrugged; “Gonna’ let me in or are you going to be rude?” She huffed as she opened her door wider. Her room was so plain, her desk neat and orderly, no half written letters or envelopes just a small desk lamp. Her dresser had a small amount of makeup on top of it with a small mirror and one bottle of perfume. Her bed was neatly made with plain blue bedding and (to Draco’s surprise) a small brown teddy brown in the middle of the pillows. Her bedside table had a lamp on top of a white doily, a picture one the left side of her and Sam (Draco had wondered where that photo had gotten to) and a picture on the right side of her and a red haired pair with a dark brown haired boy and glasses. “Who’s that?” 

She looked over as Draco picked up the photo; “Friends from home.” 

“You look happy.” Draco commented easily, which was silly to Hermione, because she was happy here too. “What are their names?” 

“The girl is Ginny, her brother,” Hermione points to the red headed boy standing right behind her, “is Ronald. And last but not least is Harry.” Hermione smiled fondly as she took the photo from Draco’s hands. 

“Why aren’t you logging flight hours?” She was curious as she sat on the edge of her bed. He just shrugged and stood in front of her. “That’s not a real answer.” 

“Maybe my woman isn’t feeling well and won’t rest, forcing me to take action and make sure she rests.” Hermione let out a breath as Draco pushed her to lie down. He brought his hand up to her forehead and glared when he felt how hot it was. “So, why aren’t you resting again?” 

“Things need to be done Draco, there’s no time for me to complain of a silly headache.” She fought briefly for Draco to remove his hands but clearly he was stronger. “Let me up.” 

“No I don’t think I will.” Draco smirked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and brushed stray strands of hair away from her face. “You need to rest. No matter how silly the headache you’ve still got a fever.” 

She sent him an exasperated look but he had none of it. He reached for the bear and tucked it next to her, she laughed a little, but then he reached and undid his boots. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

Draco kicked them both off and climbed over the glaring woman below him before he promptly collapsed next to her on his side. “If you won ‘t rest alone maybe we can rest together.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Hermione said as she started to sit up, but his arms trapped her to him. She’d never admit out loud but he felt warm and soft and comforting. She would also not admit that her head had been bother her the entire time and all she wanted to do was collapse and sleep, but things needed to be done. She didn’t have time to just laze around. She felt his lips against the back of her head and his arms tighten as he readjusted them. She found herself on his chest completely encircled in his arms. 

“Go to sleep Granger.” 

She willingly agreed. 

\-------------------------------------------  
October 21st, 1940  
Long Island, New York  
\----------------------------------------------

Ginny had looked forward to this day off for the last month or so. All the girls have put in long hours at the hospital, checking men to make sure they were physically fit enough to partake in the United States Armed Forces. Ginny had made some practical friends, professional and reliable as she liked to call them. She hadn’t heard much on Fred or George’s success with the Army, though she imagined that no news was good news. 

She recently heard from her mother on the death of Samuel Granger though, seems the Grangers had sold the house and moved without telling a single soul. Almost as if they wanted to run away and forget everything about Needham. They had stopped contacting the Weasley’s after Hermione officially left, but the Granger’s were never stingy people, they were always very welcoming and warm. Ginny was sad to hear the news of their departure, she loved their house and their property, but she had made more sense of it once she read the rest of her mother’s letter. 

“Ginny?” The read head looked up at her friend, Abigail. “Are you alright? You’ve been zoning out on us darlin’.” 

“I’m sorry, just, gathering thoughts.” Ginny said easily as she took a sip from her drink. The girls had talked aimlessly about the men, some of the girls had danced and flirted, but Ginny remained with Abigail and Joanna. “What were you saying?” 

“I was saying how one of my friends that got transferred to Pearl Harbor wrote me the other day.” Abigail looked pleased with herself. “I happen to know something that you’d be interested in Ginny Weasley.” 

Always acceptant of a challenge Ginny didn’t give in, she simply shrugged and sipped her drink. “I’m not one for rank chit-chat. I couldn’t possibly imagine what they’d have to say that is so impossibly interesting.” 

“Joanna, you remember Luna right?” Abigail continued on as if what Ginny said didn’t matter, and Ginny knew that it in fact wouldn’t matter. 

“Of course I do, the girl was not right in the head.” 

“You’re just mad that she got to go to Pearl Harbor and you’re stuck in New York.” Abigail bit out forcefully, she was rather fond of Luna. “Not my point, she wrote me and asked about you and all the other girls of course.” 

“Well that’s not interesting at all.” Joanna said as she took a bigger sip from her drink. 

Abigail laughed before she popped a fry into her mouth. “Well of course that’s not interesting, the interesting part was what she told me about Granger.” 

“Granger?” Ginny asked with a shocked expression. “Do you mean Hermione Granger?” 

“Of course I mean Hermione Granger, she’s only McGonagall’s star pupil. Not to mention Joanna here loved her.” 

“I loved her up until she became a brute.” 

“Well that wasn’t her fault.” Ginny immediately went for Hermione’s defense. “I mean, it can’t possibly be her fault.” 

Abigail patted Ginny’s hand. “Of course not darlin’, we didn’t know at the time but McGonagall informed us of her brothers’ death and it all made sense after that.” Ginny sent her a small smile. “Now then, let me get on with the news.” 

The other two women simply sat back and let Abigail go back to her dramatics. “Luna wrote me to inform us that the impossible has happened. Hermione Jean Granger is in a relationship with a pilot by the name of Draco, Drake for short, Malfoy.” 

Ginny let her mouth go slack. “You’re kidding…” 

“I’m not!” Abigail said with a satisfied smile and a sip from her drink. “Luna told me that she’s been happier with this Drake fellow than Luna’s seen since before Samuel died. She also told me that he was known for his way with women before she got there.” 

“Anything else?” Ginny asked with a bite in her tone. How could Hermione do that to Ron? How could Hermione write this letter about duty and responsibility and maturity then turn around and fling herself at the first available looker of a pilot? 

“He knew Samuel.” Ginny felt her heart sink. “He bunked with Samuel over in England, they were friends, Samuels’ journal was left to Drake and he gave it to Granger. Luna filled me in completely.” 

How could Ginny resent this man and her friend because of an impossible connection like that? She knew how Hermione was after Samuel died, how she used it as her means to completely disconnect from everyone and everything. She felt some of her anger fall slightly, she was surprised and aggravated that Hermione couldn’t mention that in her letter, or at least write Ginny about it, but she couldn’t hold a grudge against the terms of it. Drake had been that final connection with Samuel before he passed, Hermione would take that opportunity to feel a connection again and she couldn’t blame her. 

Oh was Hermione Jean Granger going to get a strongly worded letter about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm pretty sure most of the mistakes have been completely cleared and taken care of. If not please let me know! 
> 
> Time for Emily's WWII Fun Fact Extreme!:   
> During the time of the development of the Atomic Bomb, with America still working its way through the Pacific island chains a different kind of plan was discusses on the demise of Japan. No one is going to believe so you can search it to your hearts content but the United States Army came up with a cutting edge and completely bizarre weapon called a Bat Bomb. The bat bomb, upon testing, was found to be 100% positive of creating the amount of damage we needed to hinder Japan and their morale. Two months before the bat bomb was to drop, the Atomic Bomb was developed and ready to go.


	12. October 16th, 1940

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “… Hermione,” Katie started slowly as she reached out and gripped the other woman’s hand because this seemed to be an intimate moment between the both of them and that was something Katie couldn’t say she ever experienced with Hermione before. “… if now isn’t the time or place it never would have happened. You have to see that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'm not dead, this story did get updated (I even added some more fluff for my loyal fans) and I'm determined to keep this going until the very end. Things you'll notice we're still only in late 1940 and the actual attack doesn't happen until late 1941 which means I'm looking at either putting in a big time skip or I'm going to do a filler chapter that has some important dates and smaller events. I'm going to leave that up to reviews and what your opinion is on the manner.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

October 16th, 1940  
Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

When Hermione woke again she felt content, her headache had receded significantly and she felt good as new. She also noticed that she was tucked in, completely tucked in and was clutching at the little teddy bear that she had managed to sneak from home. It confused her to a degree, because the last she remembered she was safe and content in the arms of Draco, who was no longer beside her. With a frown she sat up and stretched, that was when she noticed she was no longer in the outfit she had donned previously. With a ferocious blush she pushed herself up and over to her wardrobe against the far wall. 

Once she had found an appropriate outfit, a simply sun dress would do, she made her way to the dresser to put her makeup on. She felt cooler, there was no longer a rush in her head, there was no more hot stuffy feeling or disoriented collision in her head. With her lipstick on and her cheeks pinched she twirled her hair –in dire need of a washing, then made her way to fix up her bed. She noticed the note first; it lay on her desk folded neatly in half with her name scribed haphazardly across the blank side. 

She stared at it skeptically before she made her way over to the desk to read it. In a difficult script (which no doubt belonged to Draco himself) she read the seemingly impossibly soft words: 

Princess,  
I didn’t want to wake you, you needed the rest. I had to return to my barracks and get started on my flight hours. I’ve placed the duty of your shift in the capable hands of Millicent. Don’t worry, she expects you to take her shift later on in the week, I’m sure you’ll be willing to discuss that as soon as possible. Your clothes are folded in your top drawer, I promise I didn’t snoop. Feel better.  
Draco

She smiled fondly, scoffed knowing he very well did snoop through her drawers she could promise that, but overall felt flattered that he had taken the time to write her and let her know that he had left and managed to cover her shift. Although that thought left her feeling completely inadequate, she could handle something as simple as a couple bad headaches and a slightly raised temperature. She felt almost coddled by the women of her home and by the apparent sneak of a man in her life. She hated feeling coddled, but she supposed she must have really needed it. 

She had looked outside; it was bright enough for her to know that it was definitely a new day; however she wasn’t quite sure at what time that new day was. She sighed as she folded the letter up again and slipped it on her desk; she’d be back up once she settled her thirst and grabbed some actual food. The house it seemed was empty from her hallway but the closer she got to the stairs the more voices she could hear. 

“Scandalous is what I think, he could get in trouble for staying the night here.” Was the ever worrisome voice of Katie Bell, she had nothing good to say to anyone, pessimistic as they come. 

“Scandalous or not, he’s completely prepared for the consequences. Therefore it is not our business.” Hermione could say she was fairly shocked to hear the adamant voice of Pansy Parkinson in retort to Katie.   
Hermione had made her presence known as she walked into the kitchen; “Good morning.” 

“Well look at you.” Pansy said with snark from her seat at the end of the table. “Dr. Snape asked about you this morning, he doesn’t appreciate you missing so many shifts this week.” 

“I’m sure he doesn’t, but no matter, I’ll be in for my shift tonight.” Hermione said, almost as if she had a choice, she had no idea that Draco had cornered Pansy as well and she’d be damned if she let Hermione go into work against the blondes obvious protests. “Was that all he wanted?” 

“Seemed so, he understands you were under the weather so there’s no point in reporting this evening.” 

Hermione simply poured herself some orange juice as she prepared her toast, she hummed her acknowledgment; “And if I don’t, who will?” 

“Millicent is already covering your morning shift, she may as well stay.” 

“While I appreciate that, this month’s inventory is due and it wouldn’t be fair to make her do that too.” Pansy simply rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. 

“Then I’ll do it.” 

Katie snorted into the newspaper; “I didn’t know you were so generous Pansy.” 

Hermione couldn’t help but agree as she grabbed her toast and juice and sat at the third chair at the table. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” 

“Well I don’t want to, but I’ll do it.” Pansy said, she made her voice hard, there was going to be no room for argument. “Besides Draco doesn’t want you working until tomorrow, for some reason the man thinks he knows what’s best for you.” 

There was an edge to her voice at that part but Hermione simply looked over it, she did however feel a blush work its way up and over her cheeks. “Well, that’s nice of him.” 

“By the look on your face Granger I’d say it was a lot more than nice.” Katie said as she placed the paper down and rested her chin on her hand. She was childish in that way, where she would snidely look over at someone when she wanted gossip. “He didn’t leave until early this morning.” 

“Yes well he shouldn’t have stayed.” Hermione grumbled as she nibbled at her food. “It was foolish of him and I’m sure he’ll be getting in trouble for it today.” 

“Oh please, you say it as if Drake actually cares.” Pansy snorted as she made her way over to the sink. “He has always been one to break the rules.” 

Hermione heard the sink turn on as Pansy began to wash her mug, “As true as that may be it was still foolish.” 

“I don’t see how you can find it so foolish!” Katie let out an exasperated sound. “He’s an attractive man, an attractive wealthy man with actual rank! Be grateful you prude!” 

It was Pansy’s laughter that shocked Hermione and Katie more so than Katie’s rude –true- outburst. “What’s so funny?” Hermione asked easily as she took another bite from her toast. 

“A couple of months ago you would have torn Katie a new one for simply suggesting something like that, now you simply shrug your shoulders. The island changed you Granger.” Pansy said as she dried her hands and made her towards the stairs, she apparently wasn’t finished when both the other women heard; “It’s probably for the better!” from the hall. 

Hermione simply turned to look at Katie, Katie looked at Hermione. “I probably shouldn’t have worded quite like that.” Katie grumbled out embarrassed. 

“It’s not that I don’t understand what I have, there’s just a time and a place for everything.” Hermione said at the same time. Katie looked up in surprise but didn’t give Hermione the chance to say anything else.

“This could be the only time we…you have. There’s a war going on out there and sooner or later we’re going to be involved I can feel it. Once that happens we’ll be split, all of us, and he’ll be in the air somewhere.” Hermione stared a little more at Katie, because clearly Katie wasn’t done. “I just don’t understand how you can be so calm about it.” 

Katie sent an almost pleading look towards Hermione, because in actuality she wanted an answer. How could someone be so composed all the time, as if there wasn’t war propaganda at every news stand, there’s people –hundreds of thousands of innocent people- dying over what one man said. Katie couldn’t come to grips with how those people, children and elderly, the sick and the disturbed even were just shrugged at and disposed. More importantly she couldn’t understand how someone like Hermione Granger was able to just sit, read those papers, digest the news, and simply continue on. 

“… Hermione,” Katie started slowly as she reached out and gripped the other woman’s hand because this seemed to be an intimate moment between the both of them and that was something Katie couldn’t say she ever experienced with Hermione before. “… if now isn’t the time or place it never would have happened. You have to see that.” 

Hermione looked over, because she hadn’t quite heard those words before. She hadn’t been reassured like that before, she hadn’t thought of other possibilities. Since Sam she’s simply blocked out the conflicts, she’s buried herself in her work; she’s focused on her patients and their tragedies rather than her own. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had spoken or written to her mother, or anyone from home. All of a sudden it as just so much and she couldn’t, simply couldn’t sit in that kitchen anymore without knowing for sure. “You’re right… I just can’t afford to think like that, not right now. Not yet.” 

Neither woman noticed the return of Pansy not until she had spoken directly to Hermione, “Why not?” 

“Excuse me?” Hermione asked. When did this turn into some sort of intervention? “I have my reasons and they’re mine.” 

“Well your reasons aren’t going to be good enough for him.” Pansy said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Whatever it is you’re scared of, whatever outcome it is you fear, you should know. None of it is going to matter to him because he will do whatever he can to get what he wants.” 

Hermione was almost afraid to ask, but she found the question leaving her lips before she could stop herself. “What does he want then?” 

Pansy looked smug, she felt it too as she loomed over the perfect Hermione Granger. For once she knew something the seemingly flawless woman in front of her didn’t, although it would kill her to admit to it because Draco had been hers before Hermione had shown up. He had been sneaking out early in the morning because of Pansy and most certainly not because she hadn’t been feeling well the day before. 

“He wants you Granger and like it or not he’s going to have you.” Pansy slowly uncrossed her arms and took in Hermione’s reaction; she looked almost pleased with a content little smile on her face. It almost killed Pansy right there to realize that he wouldn’t have to try very hard because it was just so apparent that she wanted him too. 

“That hurts doesn’t it?” Pansy simply nods at Hermione’s gentle question, then again at her gentle apology. 

“It wouldn’t have lasted. It was like he was waiting for you, like he knew you’d end up here.” Pansy said, the whole time Katie looking back and forth between the two of them. “I agree with you though, there’s a time and a place. Maybe this isn’t it, but if you don’t at least try then what difference does it make?” 

“I didn’t expect a pep talk when I came down here…” Hermione let out breathlessly, but there was a new determination in her eyes now. “…would it make a difference if I said I don’t want another letter?” 

“What?” Katie asked, “What does a le—“ 

“My brother, he was stationed with Draco in England. He didn’t make it back.” 

Pansy felt a piece of her disdain melt away, her father had been killed during the First World War, and although she wasn’t old enough to understand or even remember her father she could remember her mother. “No, because even if you get another damning letter you’d at least know, you can’t live cautiously forever, especially because of that.” 

“Pansy…” Katie started, because that didn’t seem like the right thing to say. That seemed too cruel even for Pansy. 

“No, Katie, she’s right.” Katie looked back at Hermione, Pansy let out a sound of surprise. “I just needed someone to say it and mean it.” Hermione stood up and placed her cup in the sink, she vowed that she’d be back to clean it up then made her way out the door. Katie and Pansy just shared a look. 

“I didn’t know you had such a soft side Pans.” 

The girl in turn rolled her eyes and shrugged, she made her way over to the sink to wash the empty glass. “Don’t get used to it.” 

Katie just let out another soft sigh; “I think it’s nice, but you’re probably right, best not get used to it.” 

At the barracks, surrounded by a bunch of sweaty and profound men, Draco Malfoy finished logging more flight hours. He had spent close to five hours between land and air and then he spent the rest of his morning playing a game of baseball with the guys of the barracks. It had relaxed him but he couldn’t help but think about Hermione. How solid of a sleeper she was, the little sounds she made whenever he moved, how tightly she clutched to him without even realizing. How easily she let him undress her, and god how badly he wanted her awake for that moment to see her eyes focused on him and to feel her physically respond. He’d settle for her pressing practically naked body against his again. 

He’d curse it as the night would continue on as he found it more and more difficult to be the gentleman she clearly was used to, if only she knew. Draco smirked to himself in a sly manner as he made his way to the ‘field’ which just happened to be an empty part of the air field. Not they would get in trouble; it wasn’t like there was anything else going on. That was when Blaise had let out a shrill whistle; “Well look who it is!” 

Draco had turned to see Hermione, she looked much better than the previous night but lord how she walked with such a purpose. At first Draco assumed he was in trouble and let a few whispered curses out. He had made his way over, the guys whistling and cat calling behind him. He didn’t make it much further before she was right in front of him and rambling about nonsense and he had to grip her shoulders and shake her to get her to stop. “Slow down Princess, start from the top.” 

“We’re only going to get one chance.” 

Draco just stared at her, “One chance for what?” 

“This could end so badly, for both us. This may not even be the right time or place or anything but, how can we know if we don’t try, right?” 

“Hermione, what are you talking about?” 

Hermione stopped her rant and looked at him. “I’m talking about us.” And it was just that simple sentence but it was sealed with a searing kiss and her in his arms. There were hoots and hollers from behind him but that didn’t matter because she was in his arms and she was clinging to him like life depended on it and she was kissing him and he had his arms around her, a vise grip that assured her he was there. “We aren’t going to have forever.” She mumbled against his lips. 

He pressed his lips against hers again, gentler this time, reassuring. “Time doesn’t matter Princess.” 

October 20th, 1940  
Needham, Massachusetts   
Weasley Residence

Things were tense with the twins off and Ginny in New York it was hard for Molly to keep her spirits up. She had managed to maintain a peaceful home. She hadn’t heard much from the Grangers and often worried about Hermione, where she was if she was happy, if she had managed to make herself as successful as she had planned. She wondered how her own daughter was fairing, was there much to do? Could there be anything to do? 

 

Of course it was Arthur that was adamant that there was a storm brewing, a metaphor he used often to describe something horrible happening in the near future. Molly had refused to acknowledge him and each time he brought it up she would shush him. She didn’t need another worry on her mind. There was good news however, Bill becoming engaged to a wonderful Canadian girl Fleur. Percy had finished his schooling and would be teaching in the city of Boston, and Charles had taken the opportunity presented to him to own a ranch in Missouri. The Weasley family all around had fared well even Ron had taken up his studies. Of course he and Harry were practically inseparable with both positive they’d never find themselves in the service. 

It was at dinner one night, the talks of how Europe was holding up against the German forces, when everything seemed to come to a head. “I tell you it’s only a matter of time until we find ourselves in this war.” 

“Now Arthur let’s not discuss this at the dinner table.” Molly said at the same time that Ron had shared his rather outraged opinion. 

“There won’t be a war.” 

Molly could see the disagreement in her husbands’ face before he actually opened his mouth and voiced it. “Of course there will be, we won’t be turning a blind eye to the German’s actions.” 

“I think we should, it’s not our business. They aren’t bothering us.” 

“Ronald.” Molly said shortly, because that certainly wasn’t true. “Think about what you say please.” 

“I don’t need to think, I firmly believe this whole mess will blow over soon enough. Whatever happens in Germany or England should not be our main concern. We have an economy to rebuild, educations to satisfy. There is no reason for us to talk about something that won’t happen.” 

“How do you think we’re going to rebuild the economy Ron?” Arthur asked as he took another sip from his drink. “Think we’re going to magically open more jobs? I’ll tell you how, we’re going to open factories to support the demands of weapons and ammo and protection needed from our allies overseas.” 

“There are better ways to do that.” 

Molly shook her head as she tersely cut her potato into smaller pieces; this was not going to be a conversation that would end well. “Well those ways didn’t work as well as we have hoped did they?” 

“I’m simply sharing my opinion Dad.” Ron said easily as rose from his seat and took his plate to the sink; he rinsed it and even washed it before he placed it in the drying wrack. 

 

“Well I fought for your right to share your opinion.” Arthur said, there was no real anger behind his words, but there was a bite. And molly could see her son become more boastful, as if he had managed to make a point. “And your brothers will be fighting for the same will you treat them with the same disrespect?” 

It was silent for a whole moment before Ron made his way out of the kitchen door. There was nothing Molly could do and there was nothing Arthur would do differently, because even if she hadn’t wanted it brought up at the dinner table, it was unavoidable. America would be in a war sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Emily's Family WWII Love Story:
> 
> So who's ready for a story? Basically my fascination for WWII started when I was a small child. Although I didn't realize my family's involvement until I was much older. In 1940 my grandfather was enlisted into the U.S. Army, he was from Philadelphia, he was about 20 years old. He was in the Pacific Theater and fought on Guadalcanal. Here's the interesting thing, my grandmother was 16 at the time and her mutual friend was friends with my grandfather, she asked my grandmother (Claire) if she'd be willing to write my grandfather (Joe). They had grown up two blocks away from each other and never knew each other. They wrote letters consistently from 1940 until 1945, the letters were very formal and were always signed your friend until April 6th, 1942. My grandfather had used song lyrics and titles to profess his love for my grandmother in this particular letter. His last letter in 1945 said he couldn't wait to start his family with her. They were married for 54 years before he passed away.


	13. November 1st, 1940

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll time guys! 
> 
> Time skip of a year or continue at this pace. No information would be missed at all, everything will be covered, the fluff, the comedic relief, everything. So please let me know! :)

November 1st, 1940

Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

For the most part life had fallen into a complete schedule and was peaceful on the island. While the rest of the world was at war and fighting a gruesome battle it seemed the United States was content to turn a blind eye, until one considered where the Allied Powers were getting their weapons and supplies. In particular life seemed to be much brighter for Hermione and Draco, while their relationship was still playful and sometimes lacked the seriousness that accompanied both of them it worked. They spent hours if not days together.

There had been a dramatic difference in Draco himself, his flight hours had remained steady and he had started to trust himself to practice maneuvers that he hadn't attempted since England. He took time to see his friends and no one would complain about that. Although it did remind him of his school days, he was the guy to be, the ring leader so to speak and while his stay at Pearl had been invigorating and life changing he realized just how much he missed being that guy.

Hermione didn't mind it much, it was interesting being with the desired man on base, it was fun being with someone who had the confidence that Draco had gained. While all the girls would argue that Draco had definitely changed Hermione, for the better if you asked any of them. She hadn't felt the need to work herself to the bone, she was still someone not to test or argue with or even question but she was happier. She smiled more with her patients, Dr. Lupin definitely noticed as he spent hours talking with the dark haired beauty. She found that Draco kept her on her toes, tested her, but overall he truly genuinely cared for her.

Even on stormy days, like today, things seemed to be working well for everyone, mostly. "You infuriate me."

"Well you aren't a walk in the park either Princess!"

Hermione gasped and threw her towel down onto the bed; "You know I detest that nickname."

Draco just scoffed; "Please enlighten me again as to why, yes of course I know, but I happen to like it."

Hermione just glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. If anyone had asked Draco he couldn't you what he had done or said to piss the beautiful woman in front of him off, honestly he couldn't, but he would imagine she'd inform him soon enough. It was one of her favorite hobbies, listing his faults and pointing out every mistake. However, to be fair he enjoyed pushing her buttons to get a response from her. Like right now. He wasn't planning on stopping either.

"There was no reason to act the way you did today and you know it."

Draco just raised an eyebrow. "Please enlighten me, how did I act?"

Hermione just huffed again and moved her arms so her hands were on her hip. It was her 'intimidating' pose as the ladies of the nurses quarters deemed it when she was about to lecture a patent –that was no doubt seeking treatment for something dumb and reckless. "There was no reason to treat that young man so poorly, he hadn't done anything."

"The ass that had disrespected you plain as day? That man?"

"Draco you can't redefine disrespect, he hadn't done anything offensive, in fact he had been a gentleman when I was in need."

Draco threw his arms in the air and rubbed a hand down his face. "Oh here we go, the stupid fucking towel again, I'm sorry that I didn't realize it would start to downpour today."

"Oh please this is not about the towel, this is about the gentleman who lent me an article of clothing when I needed it."

"You most certainly did not need it!" This woman was complicated and if Draco could stomp his foot like a two year old he would, but he wasn't, he was an officer in the United States Army Air Corps and he would damn well act like it. "He had no business taking any article of his clothing and placing it around you when I was standing right there about to do the same thing."

"And there was no reason for you to threaten to have his rank removed for disrespecting an officer when you weren't in uniform, there was also no reason to trip him as he was walking by and therefore making him fall into the mud."

"You giggled."

"I would never!"

These were the moments that made Draco smile, inwardly, never outwardly. Hermione was just as much as a trouble maker as he was and he was finally starting to pick away at the overly proper exterior that surrounded her very being. He still didn't know everything about her, he didn't know anything about her family other than her parents and brother. He didn't know much about her childhood, he does know about Harry and Ron and even if he's never met them –likely never will, he can't stand them. She was just one giant mystery but the more time they spent together the more he could piece things together.

She obviously had a dark sense of humor, whether she denied or not, she was always laughing at inappropriate times or comments. She had sometimes made the jokes to Draco and it always caught him by surprise, but he'd never tell her that because he was afraid that she'd stop. She was more adventurous than she let on at first, she loved to climb. It was odd because any proper lady would never be caught dead lifting her skirt over her knee to climb the rocks on the beach, yet she's done it multiple times in Draco's presence.

Most importantly though she was a drinker. Not a sipper or a delicate hand holding a martini glass, she liked to guzzle a solid ale or beer down like it was nothing. She could match him shot for shot and only get slightly tipsy enough to start rambling about woods and nonsense and creeks. He loved those times the most when she would lean her flushed face against his shoulder during a slower tune at the bar on the beach and she would share a memory. Never extravagant or overly important but always just enough to start piecing together another part of the puzzle.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Draco snapped out of his daze and smirked. "Not at all, why are you still in your clothes?"

Hermione just stared at him, she had a few of her own discoveries about the man in front of her. How when he thought she wasn't paying attention he would just look at her, not quite stare or make a face just really look at her and almost take her in. He would play the flirtatious, loose bachelor (even in her presence and it annoyed her to no end) with the same cool aloofness he held when she first met him, but she knew by the way he trailed his hand along her waist, how he intentionally bumped his arm with hers while they walked together that he wasn't at all loose or flirtatious.

He was a challenge to her, there was something about him that just made her want to stick around and that's never been there before. Not even with Ronald. It was there with Draco though and while she didn't know everything there was to know about him but for once Hermione didn't feel the need to know everything. She picked up the hints he dropped even when he thought she didn't, he resented his father but she couldn't quite place why, and he adored his mother but it was obviously very tense between them. He was an only child and his family was a group of odd people, as he politely put it one time after one too many drinks.

He was a fierce man with a stern face but she saw that he was goofy and even when he pretended not to be it was clearly there. He partook in the practical jokes that Blaise had started around their barracks, he never took the blame for his own plans but there was only so much noble a man could be. Hermione found that she rather enjoyed the antics, reminded her of much simpler times, but she could help but scold him whenever he showed up with a bruise here or a cut there from a little round of friendly wrestling between the men.

"Now who you isn't listening?"

"I was too, you were trying to get me out of my clothing, again."

"Actually I pointed out that you're shivering and since you don't have to be back to your quarters until later I figured you could change and we just lounge around."

She couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks, he loved that blush, it was her 'I'm going to drop our argument because you've proven to out proper me' face. "That sounds lovely."

When they were both ready to simply lay in his bed he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He liked these moments the best, when it was peaceful –disregarding the tropical storm raging on just beyond the doors, and when it was just them. She enjoyed these moments herself, if only for a selfish reasoning that she could just pretend that everything else was just nothing else and that just beyond the ocean was a war storming on.

November 28th, 1940

Camp Fannin, Texas

Infantry Basic Training

He wasn't sure what had compelled him to write his name down, who why he even went through with it. Maybe it was his best friend ready and excited to go, maybe it was the words ringing through his head that his father had said, maybe it was just because it seemed liked the thing to do. Either way he wasn't sure what had happened, but there he was, standing in a straight line with a bunch of other pale and lanky –some not so pale or lanky, men. Another much more mean looking and well-built man screaming in their face. Demands they'd have to get used to, commands they'd have to give each other.

Ronald Weasley had been sure that it was a massive mistake when they had called him forward and told him to strip from his civilian clothing, he even said so when the mean looking man started to yell. The first lesson Ron learned at basic training was that you don't get a say and that they were all barbarians. Harry however was more than willing to follow orders, even did so with a smile. Ron envied Harry for that.

Harry had gone on and on about how Ron didn't have to sacrifice his success and his life for Harry's dream of making a difference, just as his father had done, just as his god father had done. It took hours to just convince Harry that he wasn't going to run off to a war that was none of his business without his best friend. Apparently Ron's opinion on the conflict in Europe was the least popular opinion. Ron thought all the men in his group were idiots.

Yet there he stood, being inspected to make sure he had no physical deformities, making sure he had no unexplainable scars or moles. Making sure that he was the perfect person to train to hurt and kill another man. Harry's scar got some notice, but when asked he denied. "It's a birthmark sir."

"Might strange birthmark if you ask me."

Harry just looked away from the man's eyes; "That's what they tell me."

"I'm sure…"

When their inspection is over they're ushered into a room with new green uniforms. Their cots are hard and uncomfortable but they're allowed to write one letter to home to let their families and loved ones know they made it and survived day one. Ron over hears a sap tell Harry that he's writing his wife, "We're newly married, she was nervous that this would change my feelings for her but being so far away has only made me realize how much I really love her."

"That's great, really, good for you."

Harry was always awkward with things like that. Honestly Ron wasn't sure who Harry could possibly be writing, but write he did. "Harry, who are you writing to?"

"Ginny! She uh sent a letter to my address a while back and we've been in contact ever since."

"She never mentioned that to me."

Harry just smiled his green eyes twinkling; "I'd imagine she wouldn't, are you writing your parents?"

"I guess, it's not like there's anyone else I could write."

Harry put his pencil down; "I miss her too."

Ron hadn't spent a whole lot of time thinking about Hermione, but now sitting in the cold drafty barracks on an uncomfortable bed with dingy gross musky smelling clothes on he did. He wondered if she went through something similar, if she had been mortified in front of strangers. Logically he knew otherwise, they didn't do that to women, it was plain disrespectful for them. It didn't stop him from thinking it though, he wished more than anything that he had a way of communicating with her again.

"Do you think we'll be reunited with her before this is all over?"

Harry pondered for a few moments, "It's always possible, I'm sure once we finish here they'll be more inclined to give us her address."

Ron nodded then continued his letter to his mother. Words he hoped would make her and her father proud and cause them less stress, it was hard enough with all of their children gone, but with four of them, five if you counted Bill, off running into a disaster it was important that they didn't worry unless they had reason.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I hope this letter finds you both in good health, it took some time but we finally made it to basic. So far it's been boring and uneventful. My uniform smells like it's been rolled in a ball and left to rot, the cots are hard and rough to the touch but it beats sleeping on a hard rocky ground. Harry sends his love of course, he seems to be adapting far better than I am, and I'm still a little shocked that I'm here. 

I'm not sure when I'll be able to write again, we weren't given a timeline. You'd think they'd have that planned out for us! I'll make do without it though, send word to Fred and George for me, and make sure they get this address. 

All my love,

Ron


	14. December 31st, 1940

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I believe only cowards talk that way Mr. Malfoy.” 
> 
> “I beg your pardon?” 
> 
> “Only a coward could sit in his cushioned home in the safety of what he knows and call anyone who volunteers to arms a waste. I have news for you, this war will become your business, we’ll be in it sooner or later, and when that time comes I most certainly hope you’ll realize how blatantly ignorant you sound.”

December 31st, 1940  
Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

“Draco Malfoy you put me down right this instant!” It was New Year’s Eve, everyone was full of excitement and resolution, but currently Draco Malfoy had his arms full with Hermione Granger who shrieked with laughter as he twirled her around. “I mean it Draco…” 

He set her feet back on the ground and pecked her lips in a chaste kiss. Not one to show such childish affection it was out of character that Draco stood there and kept his arms wrapped tightly around the brown haired nurse. The holidays had proven difficult, Draco’s parents had insisted they spend their holiday in Hawaii, and although he was sure they meant with him they had only been on Pearl for two days. 

Of course that was all it took for them to make everyone uncomfortable and paranoid. Hermione especially. Draco never spent much time talking about himself or how he grew up, but apparently it wasn’t enjoyable. Nannies and keepers and his parents consistently throwing their money around as a source of power. They showed little to no affection to their only child. Apparently Lucious feared it weaken Draco’s mentality and would ruin his entire future. Hermione scoffed at that. 

“Of course when my son is finished playing war hero he’ll be trained to take over the Malfoy business.” Hermione didn’t like the way he had spat out war hero, she had kept her mouth shut but she straightened her shoulders and lifted her head and glared as nastily as she could. “That’s his future after all. The family business comes first and foremost to all Malfoy’s.” 

“Apparently not.” Hermione bit out softly into her cup of tea. They were big on tea, although she preferred the bitterness of coffee for these two characters. She imagined their personality as little coffee beans going through a grinder to become course and rough. She wondered if she could use that metaphor for all aspects of their persons. 

“None the less, I’m sure his future is more secure than most everyone here.” 

She didn’t miss the little hit towards her but she smiled sweetly. “After this war is over I’d expect I’ll continue on with medicine, no reason to stop, after all the Navy secured my future there.” 

“Hermione…” Draco let out with a bit of warning. He had been watching and listening to the conversation between his girlfriend and father for almost ten minutes. He let most of her little quips go, but if he wanted them to back off of his case, he had to draw the line somewhere. “Have you two seen the beaches yet?”

“No we haven’t, but I’m sure we’ll get to it.” Narcissa, Draco’s mother, said softly as she stirred at her tea and smiled towards Hermione. “Tell me dear what’s it like where you’re from?” 

Hermione was pleased with the turn of conversation and she was happy to talk about her hometown. She talked about her adventures with her friends and how they had plenty of open land to run and explore and learn. She talked about her time in England with her aunt and how she went from a wild child to a young lady with a reserve that could match the queen herself. She answered the curious questions of Narcissa; “What are your parents like?” “Did they approve of your decision to become a nurse?” “Do you have any other siblings?” 

Of course she knew that question would come up, it was pleasant small talk of course, but she wasn’t sure how to proceed whenever anyone asked. “I have a brother, his name is Samuel.” 

“Well surely he must not approve of his sister in such a masculine environment?” Lucious, who had remained silent for most of the conversation finally asked; Hermione didn’t like his leer nor did she appreciate his condescending tone of voice. 

“It wouldn’t matter much what he thinks or if he approves.” 

Draco sensing her discomfort gripped her hand under the table while he tried to change the subject, of course that failed when his father continued to press to hear more about how Samuel –who his father would assume would have taken the family name and that meant Samuel’s opinion did in fact matter, and where he was at while his sister played war nurse. “Father, that’s enough please.” 

“No, no, Draco it’s quite alright.” Hermione smiled softly as she looked Draco’s father in the eye. “My brothers’ opinion doesn’t matter much because he was dead before he knew I enlisted.” 

“Oh my…” Narcissa muttered uselessly. 

“Yes, see my brother, much like Draco, had wanted to help aid London in their defense against the German air raids. Unfortunately what many of our men hadn’t planned on was the brutality of battle in the air, he also didn’t plan for Germany to have such skilled pilots and engineers.” She was pleased to see that she could get some sort of reaction from Draco’s parents, of course they had to have known he was over there himself, they had to have known the injuries he received. “It’s funny actually, because Draco and I hadn’t realized until after we had started dating that him and Samuel had flown together.” 

Draco felt the need to nod; “He was a great pilot, quick witted and skilled.” 

“Clearly not enough.” Lucious snapped viciously. “As tragic as that loss must have been and how it was entirely in vain boys playing war are simply that. There will be nothing to gain from this conflict and if my son was smart he’d have realized that from the beginning. It is not our business what goes on in Europe, it is not our place to try and aid anyone. My business has suffered considerably because of this nonsense, as will many other businesses and the financial position of this country should be much more pressing than what happens off of our shores.” 

Draco sat with his mouth agape, he was fuming, how his father dare take everything that millions of people believed in and tarnish it because it didn’t benefit his business. He dare place the priority of money over the thousands –millions of lives lost. Draco thought of a retort but it wasn’t him that would be giving it, no it was Hermione. 

“I believe only cowards talk that way Mr. Malfoy.” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Only a coward could sit in his cushioned home in the safety of what he knows and call anyone who volunteers to arms a waste. I have news for you, this war will become your business, we’ll be in it sooner or later, and when that time comes I most certainly hope you’ll realize how blatantly ignorant you sound.” 

It was safe to say that their meal was shortly ended after that. While Narcissa had admired Hermione’s spirit and spunk Lucious had another idea altogether and demanded that Draco stop his foolish relationship with her. It didn’t happen, Draco had spent his entire childhood doing just as his father had asked, obeying every crooked rule and teaching that was given to him. He had learned proper etiquette and dealt with his ridiculous family members and his father’s business associates. He had sat around a table and listened to stories on how they took everything away from someone, including life itself. 

Draco never got praise. Draco never got recognized and he got consistently reminded of just how much he lacked. He was reminded just how cruel his father could be when he had announced over a formal family dinner that it would be his last. 

“I’ve decided to build myself as a man and enlist.” 

To say his parents were shocked was an understatement, but the reaction he had gained from his father’s colleagues and his own family was much worse. “You’ll do no good there boy, they’ll tear you apart!” 

How much he detested the scratchy and quiet voice of his fathers’ one colleague Tom Riddle. He was a rather pompous looking man, his hair always slicked back, his suits always fresh and crisp. It was rumored he had worked with parts of the mafia and that he was ruthless. Draco tried not to listen to those rumors. 

“I think it’s wonderful!” Narcissa said as she raised her glass towards her son. “After all, he has time until he starts learning the business from his father, in the meantime he can learn the more trivial parts of leadership.” 

“Well I must say that this is a surprise Draco.” Lucious said with malice. “Tell me son, just what branch are you enlisting with? What do you plan to do?” 

“I enlisted with the United States Army, the recruiters were impressed with my eyesight and reflexes and I’ve been given the opportunity to fly.” 

“A pilot? You’re going to be a pilot?” Lucious chuckled; “Of course it’s perfect for you, your head is always up in the clouds anyway.” 

Draco left twenty-four hours later. His mother was tearful and his father didn’t bother leaving his study. He didn’t write them throughout his training and when he found out he’d be going to London he never told them. It seemed so cold and cruel for a couple’s only child to never mention the dangers he saw or the life he led, but Hermione couldn’t blame him after meeting them. 

“I really don’t think they were that bad.” 

“You almost dove across the table to take out my father.” 

Hermione simply smirked and shrugged; “I can’t help but say he would have deserved it.” 

Draco just sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Of course not, but my mother seemed pleased with you.” He grabbed her hand lightly and tucked her into his side. “You’ll probably be invited to every formal affair they have from now on.” 

Draco wasn’t wrong, the invitation to the Malfoy’s New Year’s Eve gala arrived a week later with both of them addressed. Of course Draco tried to explain prior to his parents leaving that it simply wasn’t feasible for them to request the time to leave the base and travel that far away. Of course he was met with an argument. None the less, Draco and Hermione determined New Year’s on base was just what they needed and preferred. 

“This is weird to watch.” Blaise, one of Draco’s bunk mates muttered into his drink, as Draco and Hermione slow danced to a romantic tune coming from the band. 

“Romantic actually.” Millicent stated dreamily, she then turned to some of the other nurses at the table. “Why won’t a man hold me like that?”

Pansy just rolled her eyes before she sipped her drink before she proceeded to give her alcohol induced motivational speech. “Well I say instead of sitting here moping about we go out and do something, it’s the start of a new year! What do we have to lose?” 

With the remaining hours of New Year’s kicking in the entire group, the misfit group, the obnoxious group, or as referred to by some of the commanding officers; the family had bonded and danced. And while the clock struck midnight and crowds cheered and couples kissed one couple stood in each other’s arms staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Happy New Year Princess.” 

“I think I love you.” 

 

December 31st, 1940   
Camp Fannin, Texas  
Infantry Basic Training

Harry had always had this ambition to him, he’d always wanted to make a good difference and do what was right even if he was the only one standing. He didn’t like bullies and he didn’t appreciate people who abused their authority. Harry Potter was also really bad at making decisions, really bad, and if anyone had asked Ron what Harry’s worst decision was he’d say joining the army. 

While the tail end of their training was finishing up and they were preparing for their orders, and likely to be separate much to Ron’s disapproval, the men of their training group had been “graciously” granted a night to themselves. Of course that night was spent with booze and women from the area, but not for Ron. No, this night was spent in a quite literal sense, moping around. He hadn’t wanted to go out with the guys like Harry did, he didn’t want to see Seamus plastered or Teddy all over some strange woman. Instead he sat in his bunk reading his letters from home. 

“I still think you should join us.” 

Ron just looked up at Harry; “I bet you probably still think this was a good idea.” 

“It’s a wonderful idea Ron, we get to travel, we get money, but most importantly we get to execute everything we’ve wanted to.” 

Harry who had dressed up in his uniform for his night out, as most of the men did, adjusted his tie and looked himself over in the mirror one last time. “Eventually you’re going to have to move on from her.” 

Ron shrugged and tossed his letters aside before he proceeded to walk over to his best friend. “This has nothing to do with her, I’m just not in a celebratory mood.”

“Have you heard from Ginny?” 

Ron shook his head; “Not since the last letter, she claims she loves it, but I think she’d rather be at home chasing boys.” 

“Or having boys chase her.” 

Ron just nodded, “I heard from Fred and George though, they say it’s boring where they’re at but they keep hearing talk about us finally getting into the war.” 

Harry just smiled, “Well then it’s a good thing we signed up so soon!” 

“No, it’s not, but whatever you say.” Harry offered one last time for his friend to join before Ron shut him down. “Turn the light off on your way out.” 

When midnight struck the practically empty barracks Ron could hear some ruckus from below. Probably officers getting drunk off their asses, because they don’t have any real responsibility and they don’t have to get up at four in the morning to run some laps or do some pushups. Ron envied them. In the minutes that immediately followed midnight Ron had come to a decision. 

This was by far the worst decision Harry could have ever made, but Ron would do everything he can to get out of it and go beyond. 

December 31st, 1940  
New York City, New York 

Ginny had spent months signing recruits paperwork and administering the necessary vaccines. She had spent months listening to men catcall and whistle as she walks by and had spent more time thinking about how grand it was making those same men wince. Ginny had spent all this time away from her family and making a difference and in all that time she hadn’t take the time for herself to wander New York City. 

When the girls she lived with suggested a night on the town she of course couldn’t exist. So there they were, making their way into Time’s Square for a night of flirtatious fun and reckless adventure. Rightfully so, Ginny told herself as she heard her mother scold her in her mind. They’ve all worked so hard to get to this point, why should they sit and be bored when another opportunity awaits them? 

“Come on girls the men are waiting!” One of the nurses Ginny had worked with, a bubbly blonde, shouted out excitedly. 

“Is that all you think about?” 

“Well of course it is, she sure as hell isn’t thinking about her work.” Ginny quipped in quickly with a laugh and a smile. 

“Well look here, Reds speaks!” 

Over the course of her stay Ginny had spent more time studying under Minerva and pulling shifts than she did socializing, there wasn’t anything wrong with that, but during the times that she did socialize she was always picked on. It brought back a sense of home if you asked her. “Watch it or I’ll never shut up.” 

They laughed, and for the rest of the night they continued to. Laughed at silly antics on the street or at each other. They smiled and they lived a moment of carefree girlhood, something that most of them had given up to be there. They had been entertained and had eaten good food and when midnight struck Ginny was awestruck at how reactive the city was, she was amazed and filled with a joy, and she wondered if somewhere out there her childhood friends were looking at the same moon with the same reaction, or if her brothers were able to partake in any festivities. She wondered but she never imagined what the year would bring.


	15. Chapter 15

March 10th, 1941  
Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

It seemed that winter in Hawaii was not a winter at all. Spring was much milder and the scenery had never changed remaining as beautiful and intact as always. They were common comforts for the likes of Hermione Granger, who up until the present point had not really needed common comforts. New Year’s Eve had changed her life, for the better, but if there was one thing Hermione simply was not good at it was change. 

Her dynamic with the almost infamous pilot Draco Malfoy had become so much easier now that her secret was off of her chest. They still saw each other frequently, flirted aimlessly, and kissed passionately. They spent very little time sharing feelings and plans, Hermione knew, those plans would never come to be. In the almost pitiful way that was Draco he knew it too, while the world continue to rage and battle a war it was ridiculous to make future plans. 

They were not naïve people and that was most likely their greatest downfall. It was a particular day in the spring season, they had just had lunch and made plans for the weekend when it happened. Draco, for his cool exterior had been rattled, he had been shaken up. Why? Why was this strong man suddenly squeamish and unable to focus? What had caused this abrupt halt to such a peaceful day? 

“Malfoy, you have orders to report to your commanding officer as soon as possible.” 

Hermione just looked over at the young boy who had appeared out of nowhere. She noticed the change in demeanor in Draco and had offered her hand for a moment. He didn’t respond just sighed and sipped his coffee. The younger soldier waited until Draco responded, what he got was a nod and a wave of a hand. Hermione assumed that was enough for the messenger because he had disappeared afterward. 

“What do you think it’s about?” 

“They want me to fly again.” Hermione hadn’t anticipated that answer, nor had she anticipated how cold he sounded when he said it. “They’ve been getting on my case for the last couple of weeks, they need my skill and leadership abilities over on the forefront.” 

“Well, orders are orders…” 

Draco just shook his head; “I’m not going back there.” 

Always the reasonable one, Hermione had tried to make him see reason. “You can’t just ignore orders Draco, if they want you over in Europe you’ll be there. They wouldn’t send you if they weren’t confident in your skills.” 

“They shouldn’t have sent any of us there to begin with!” She hadn’t expected the outburst, for the most part Draco was a mild tempered person. Rather than get angry and loud he cut quickly with his brain and comments. He never felt the need to drag someone’s character down either, rather he used facts to disable them. “You don’t know what it was like and I hope to God you never do Hermione.” 

He swallowed thickly and watched her reaction. She sat, stared at their hands, with her mouth just slightly agape like she was looking for the words to say. The words she was always so good with, the words she used to calm and soothe him. Words he knew wouldn’t work today. Then he saw it, the slight flicker of fear and sadness, and the realization that they both had been dreading. They’re going to be separated. They were aware that Dr. Snape had been sharing his interest in having Hermione accompany one of his colleagues on board one of their ships, her skills and knowledge would be more than enough to get her the position. They were aware that at some point Draco would be placed back into circulation, they kept receiving more and more new and younger faces. 

“This was a bad idea.” 

He waited and while he waited he turned his hand to grip hers. He could predict her so well, she knew it, because he knew she’d run. “It’s not a bad idea Princess, it’s just shit timing.” 

“Language.” She scolded, she relaxed and stared at him. In the spring sunlight he looked exceptionally appealing. She rubbed her thumb along his hand, he sipped his coffee. She had the nagging thought pop in at that moment. 

They had never been physical, it’s almost been a year, she thought to herself with a scowl. For the brief time she had been with Ronald it was almost expected, but Draco had been nothing but a gentleman. He hadn’t pressured or pursued that type of relationship. He hadn’t gotten upset by her cutting of their wonderful sessions of endless kisses. He hadn’t done anything that would make Hermione back away, until now. 

Right then, in that very moment Hermione had seen a truer side of Draco. He was a man, he may be the perfect dream man for her, but he was a man. He cursed, drank and smoked. He had desires –he’s whispered them to her enough times for her to memorize, but he had never gotten angry. He had never shown the impulsive need to prove himself to anyone. He had never had such a visible tension to him. 

“I should head over there.” 

They both went to move. They had made their way out of their usual diner but before he could depart for his own destination she had taken the lead. She slammed their mouths together, it was electric and exciting. They were perfect together because he could tell in that moment the change in her as well, the need for their relationship to be more than a steady firm hand. They needed a sense of realism while the world fell into its own horror story. They needed all the connection they could get. They needed each other, completely and entirely. 

 

June 30th, 1941  
RAF Abbots Bromley, Staffordshire

It had been a long flight, a long flight full of hardship and curses and loss. The crews of the American boys that had elected to fly British air against the Germans were still facing many of the hardships they faced in 1939 against the Luftwaffe. Even if the Axis Powers had already started to falter and flee; it seemed the German forces remained strong and steady -if not more unpredictable. 

The air had been especially turbulent on a rather typical day. The twins; having left home immediately once they became legally eligible for actions had been in Europe for almost two whole years now. They’ve flown in some nasty dogfights, dropped some nastier bombs, but what really stuck out to them was the immense growth they could now demonstrate. Of course this growth relied on their friends who had been lost in the air. They found their joy in practical jokes and comedy to be especially alluring during the really rough days. 

Those were the days when one plan would come down, the blood would be wiped off and the holes patched, and some new fool would go up. The process would repeat. It was much easier to not make any friends than it was to form bonds. So they stuck together, as they’ve always been, Fred and George Weasley. They wrote home often, usually sharing letters. They wrote their sister (and while neither of the jokesters remarked to how on how proud they were) everyone on their base knew. They even bragged about their baby brother joining the army as well! 

Tensions were high with that though, Ronald was not adjusting to military life easily. George always knew Harry could do it, but he never actually saw Ron in uniform -especially from the last visit home. Fred; always to argue his twin, thought Ron would just need some more time to adjust. Going from civilian to soldier was a lot, but to do so while the rest of the world is in turmoil is stressful and worrying. Either way, George would concede, Ron would never make it under the pressures of war. 

Then of course the question came to be; could they? Had they? They weren’t fighting on the ground or on the sea. They were in the air -where man was not intended to be. They were fighting right at Heaven’s gates! Were they as crazy as the local ladies thought? Clearly they weren’t sane… but growing up with a war shaken father from the first world war could do that to two boys. It as if they were flying on borrowed time, the same air patterns the same targets and the same hurdles to jump. Until today, until that seemingly ordinary day. They day when the air became red and life changed drastically for George and Fred. 

George, can’t remember much, his head is pounding and he can’t quite hear out of his right ear… or is it his left? He isn’t sure, he’s dazed and confused and God why does it hurt so much? He can make out the figures that hovered above him, were they yelling for his attention? Were they friendly’s or enemies? He couldn’t tell, but he also couldn’t get the words out either. Was he still in his plane? Where was Fred….

“Don’t you worry mate, we’re getting you out of here as soon as possible!” A nameless member of the RAF exclaimed as he watched the American pilot lose his focus for the upteenth time. It didn’t look good for the boy, no boy wasn’t right, man. There was so much blood coming from the head wound it was almost impossible for an untrained eye to see where the damage actually was. Since the trained professionals were on their way the remaining troops had thought it best to bandage whatever they could. 

“I don’t think he’s going to make it…” one said with a twinge of panic in their forlorn expression, “...look at his plane it’s in pieces.” 

“Damnit!” another man shouted, despair and anger fell heavy in the air. All the wounded pilot could think about was his brother. Where was his brother? They had been flying the same pattern, they had engaged with enemy aircraft at the same point so why wasn’t his brother here too? Even as George slipped into unconsciousness he worried about Fred. 

“Move out of the way!” 

Men scrambled as the nameless American was loaded up and placed in the back of a truck. He wasn’t the only man back there and he certainly wasn’t the man in poorest shape either. A medic positioned in the back had immediately searched him for identification. His dogtags would have to do, the man thought as he began to write down the name until he stopped short and reread it. 

He looked at another list he had been in charge of compiling, compared the two names and whistled lowly. “What a damn shame.” On the left was recorded George Weasley and a description of injury and location of pickup. On the right was recorded Fred Weasley, nothing further to report, if only because they only thing they were able to collect from his body had been his identification before the collection of the dead picked him up. 

It was unlikely that these men weren’t related, no not men, boys the medic mused to himself as he studied the unconscious face before him. What a damn shame indeed. 

 

July 4th, 1941  
Needham, Massachusetts 

Independence Day with the Weasley’s used to be a wonderful time. Sparklers and eating outside, going to the lake just behind the neighborhood and swimming until everyone’s skin turned pruny. Ginny could remember all of the happy times with a packed house and loud voices, but she received none of that as she walked through her parents front door. It wasn’t dark outside, but there was no streaming sunlight coming through the windows like normal. There was no joy or happiness in Mollys’ face, no laughter in Arthurs’ eyes, but most importantly there was silence from George and no Fred. 

The tears started almost instantly, however no one in the family room even noticed her presence. She didn’t expect anyone to do so, even if she hadn’t been home in almost two years. She was amazed she could get the leave approval to come home for this, but she would have fought through hell to get home to her family for this. The Army had even released Ron for a short term visit, Harry however got denied and Hermione… well who knows what Hermione was up to. That was a little mean, Ginny thought to herself as she wiped at her face, Hermione had tried to get the leave approval but the travel time couldn’t warrant it. 

“Hello…” her voice trailed as if she didn’t know what to say to her mourning family. Instead of finishing a full greeting she simply settled herself on the sofa in between George and Ron. Charlie and Percy could be heard in the kitchen. There was such a thick air around the family that GInny thought she’d suffocate. 

Hours had passed with the family in silence, hours of questions pushed aside, hours of what could have been happy memories were squashed by this darkness around their hearts. When the sun had finally set and the burst of fireworks from the community had started Arthur finally rose from his seat, “Well, I’ll grab some brandy for us.” 

When everyone had their glasses in their hands Percy had taken a stand, “I feel like we’re doing this wrong. Fred was colorful, shouldn’t our memorial of him be so as well?” 

“Percy, not now…” Molly snapped out before she continued to sip at her drink. 

“No, no, Mom Percy is right.” It was the first full phrase George had spoken since waking up in the sickbay of a transport ship with half of his right ear missing. The emotional devastation when the nurse had no clue who Fred was, was much worse than the physical pain and permanent headache. “Fred wouldn’t want us sitting here moping…” 

“We aren’t moping George, we’re taking a moment.” Charlie said quietly, “We could have lost you both.” 

“But we only lost Fred!” Ron bit out and his outburst shocked Ginny enough to cause her to jump while sipping her drink. “How is that fair? How is any of this fair?” 

George snorted into his cup; “It’s war Ron, it’s not supposed to be fair.” 

“And you… how are you so calm about this? He was your twin!” Ron bit out, Arthur rubbed at his brow and Molly excused herself to the kitchen. Charlie and Percy continued to sip their drink. “I can’t believe we’re all just going to sit here!” 

“There’s nothing else we can do Ronald.” Arthur snapped out, “This was a possibility we all had to prepare for, a possibility Fred himself was aware of, that you yourself should be aware of. It comes with being a man in uniform, a man on the frontline.” 

“But it isn’t even our war yet!” 

“Enough!” All eyes were on the girl and she hadn’t even realized she had shouted. “Boys aren’t signing up for this because they’re eager to die Ron and if you keep that attitude you’ll be dead soon enough!” 

There was a fight brewing amongst the Weasley’s when George interrupted them all. “The fact is that Fred died fighting for something he believed in and we do him a terrible dishonor by fighting about the technicality!

“Not having Fred here is going to be the hardest challenge I’ve ever faced, but damnit, if I don’t believe he went down fighting. Ron, you need to know that this war is coming to us fast, there’s no way in hell we’re letting this go, the faster you accept that the better off you’ll be. We are all involved, don’t make it seem like this is your burden to carry on your own.” 

Ron nodded weakly; George however wasn’t finished; “I would change places with Fred in a heartbeat. He was my best friend, my twin, but I’m alive for a reason. Now, I am no longer considered fit for active service, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop supporting my men or my family. Just do your job and come home… all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alrighty! That's chapter one! It's kind of boring and drags on, there's a lot of information I know. However I need to build up to them all going off you know! At the end I may post the alternate beginning -still saved on my computer as a draft, it'll all depend on how you guys respond. As always any review (good or bad) is appreciated. I can't improve my writing or throw some things in here for you readers if I don't get a review specifically asking for so. To those who add me or my work to their alerts or favorites; you're silence in reviews makes up for your apparent never ending support!
> 
> I'm aware there are small mistakes, I'm not perfect, and unfortunately I can't type then read it before posting it. In order for me to really read my work I need to have it posted... otherwise I'm skimming through because I'm the author, awful trait I know but what can I say?
> 
> Thanks guys!


End file.
